PMD: Mega (Shinka) Mix
by JadeNoRyuu
Summary: In a world full of pokémon, anything wouldn't be impossiblie, would it? Like ending in another dimension were humans don't exist... Along with two special exploration teams. Watch as the Kanto duo travels in a new region with new friends to face a strange "Mystery" and find a way home. [PMDRed&Blue X PMDTime&Darkness X AnimeXY crossover] (Another PMD? Why not?)
1. Prologue: Teams Presentation

**PMD Mix: Teams Presentation**

The night was falling on Central Town, but the pokémon that inhabited it hadn't the intention of going to bed anytime soon. But how could they? After all it was the first anniversary of the world salvation from the asteroid that could have obliterated all pokémon-kind, so all the people involved in that case were celebrating (even that thick skull of Rayquaza had passed at some point to make presence and eat a cake or two).

The heart of the party wasn't in the town square, but a bit wester, outside the base of a special exploration squad: they were known as "Bitefire" and their founders were the center of the attention because it was thanks to them that the world was saved.

– Com'on Fang, tell us how your last Dungeon adventure went! – asked eagerly a little Caterpie.

– Well, even if Murky Cave had only 20 floors, the level of those who inhabited it was pretty high, so we had to work as a team… And surprisingly it _did_ work! – a Totodile begun her tale smiling at the crowd of young pokémon in front of her – We, me and my client I mean, had a mission on Mt. Freeze before it, so we were already kinda accustomed to each other. We came across many Poison and Ghost Types and at first it was difficult because they focused their attacks on my client… He was a Ghost himself – she clarified at the confused audience who nodded in understanding – but when they began to fall because of my Crunch and Shadow Claw, they had to think at least twice before approaching us! – Fang's namesakes shined when she grinned happily.

– The "Nibble Master" strikes again! – declared a Lombre joyfully, receiving disbelieving stares for his out-of-character behavior from the crowd and a pout from the storyteller.

– I thought we agreed not to use that nickname again – the Totodile grumbled, crossing her paws and glaring lightly at the Water-Grass Type, still pouting.

– Sorry, sorry, I forgot – he replied mareepishly, scratching the back of his head under the waterlily-leaf-hat.

– Anyway… When we finally cleared that Dungeon, the whole meaning of that exploration, in the top floor we heard a voice claiming to be the Judge of Darkness… Who informed us that they had in custody the body of a cursed pokémon… – she trailed with a mysterious air, knowing that she was telling only half-truths, but at least she was making a good show of it – And only if we answered correctly at their questions they would free their prisoner.

– Why would you free a cursed pokémon? If it was so, there would have been a reason! – protested a Bellsprout, half scandalized and half scared.

– The Judge also told us that it had belonged to a pokémon that sacrificed themselves to save a friend who just did something very stupid and ran away frightened, too proud and superficial on the surface to admit it. That's why we had the duty to save this pokémon. Even the client agreed! – Fang defended.

– Oh, if that's so… – mumbled the Flower pokémon, partially convinced.

– What happened then, Fang? – pushed a Metapod eagerly.

– The Judge just asked me some question which I had to respond sincerely to. So I did, but apparently it wasn't enough for them and they told that the curse wouldn't be lifted… – she stated unemotionally.

– But you did answer sincerely! Why didn't it work? – a young Diglett demanded scandalized.

– That was the same that my client said, other than the curse itself on the pokémon was unfair because it hadn't been their fault to begin with. After the long rant the Judge spoke again and told us… – she trailed again to make the crowd hold its breath – That the curse had been lifted. The pokémon materialized in front of us, unconscious, and the voice of the Judge vanished. We only learned that the ex-cursed one won't have the memories of their past life.

– So they won't have the bad memory of being abandoned by a close friend… How kind was this Judge… – commented quietly an Absol from the back of the crowd.

– But who was the cursed one? – asked curious Grandbull.

– I'm afraid I can't tell you. My client and I decided during the return travel with the still unconscious pokémon to not tell their identity. If so people could ask inopportune questions while the ex-cursed one deserves peace. – the Totodile smiled kindly, trying to avoid and glance at a Gardevoir close to the wall of the base, near the table of refreshments where she was chatting happily with a Kangaskhan and her baby.

– That's right! Then we won't ask! – declared Caterpie and his friend Metapod agreed.

Reluctantly some of the older listener nodded, while others (the younger ones and the Absol) had already accepted in a heartbeat.

– Very well, now let's get back into the party! – proposed Fang standing up. The crowd dispersed itself, but the Absol joined the _team leader_ in her obvious search of her partner.

– I liked how you handled the story – he mentioned casually walking beside her.

– Thanks, Zenchou! I didn't want to let down Caterpie and the guys, so I had to figure something! Did I slip up somewhere? – she smiled at him then continued her search.

– No, even if _**I**_ did sense your struggle in order to not glance at the "target"… But that depends on my sixth sense, so the others should be fine – the Disaster pokémon smiled softly, making her grin mareepishly.

– Do you see Lizard from up there? – the Dark Type was almost tall two times her, so the question was justified. If there was a thing that Fang sometimes missed of being human was her height: she didn't exactly remember anything about her human past, but she was certain that she had been much taller than 60 cm, thank you very much.

– Well, he's hard to miss… – Zenchou murmured, guiding her towards the second team founder.

He, of course, was right: the Lizard pokémon (in name and fact) was chatting amicably with the Mankey leader and his tail flame was so bright to be one of the light to light the evening/night party.

– Hey, Lizard! – she called once they were near enough.

– Fang, Zenchou! – he answered waving his paw – I was just talking about it with the Mankey leader: we need a bigger front door now that we recruited Ho-oh and the others.

The Big jaws pokémon hummed, remembering how awkward had been trying to help (read: _pull and push_ ) both the Rainbow and Diving pokémon enter the base and ultimately failing… Then deciding to move the party outside, because of this and the number of the guests.

They had collected wood and built bonfires to light the garden, transported the tables with food and drinks outside and hanged again the decorations on poles, all of this _after and while_ reassuring the new Legendary teammates that this wasn't their fault.

– You're right, it should be at least tall enough to let them in without bowing their head… Are we still planning to go and ask Groudon to join? – she wondered and both the Charmander and the Absol nodded.

– Yup, and Kyogre too! It would be unjust to make preferences – Lizard pointed out, then shuddered – But in her presence I should always bring a large leaf to cover my flame…

– Oh, about this, I don't remember how, but I know how to build an umbrella! We could ask Caterpie for the silk then make it water- and fireproof! – Fang proposed eagerly, making the Fire Type blink.

– That… Would actually be nice! – his eyes were shining – Thanks!

– Not to literally rain on your parade, but how do you plan to make Lady Kyogre join your team? – the Mankey leader asked confused.

– It's not really difficult, we… Well, I and someone other, sorry Lizard, too many Water Types, – she added apologetically but the friend shrugged with an unfazed expression – go to Stormy Sea Dungeon, challenge her and hope to impress her enough to convince her to join. Usually with a Friend Ribbon is easier, even if I never figured why. Is it shiner or does it add more awesomeness point to who wears it? – she mused.

– That's not what I meant… How could she join you _here_ in the base? I talk about her being unable to walk on land – the Fighting Type pointed out.

The Bitefire team members froze at that statement and frantically searched an answer in the others' eyes. Finding none the shorter pair began to panic, but, sensing that this would lead to a mini-disaster, the Dark Type intervened.

– No need to panic, we'll find a solution – he affirmed calmly – and if not, we could ask an input from old Whiscash. He's a Water Type unable to walk too, after all.

– Right! Thanks Zenchou! – agreed Lizard, relieved.

– We wouldn't have gone this far without you help – Fang acknowledged, nodding at the taller friend, who, if it had not been for the black fur of his muzzle, would have blushed visibly.

– That was nothing… – he tried to deny, looking away.

– Don't be modest, if it weren't for you, Fang would have become a popsicle during the first climb on Mt. Freeze! – supplied Lizard while the Totodile nodded vigorously.

Clearly embarrassed, the Disaster pokémon cleared his throat. – Anyway this wasn't the reason we were discussing about. We'll ask Whiscash then we'll make a decision about the door too. Fang and I actually came to discuss another matter with Lizard – he casually changed the subject, making the two teammate chuckle.

– Let me know the result and bring the chestnuts! – the Mankey leader waved and returned to the party.

– Okay, what was that about? – the Charmander turned to them after the Pig Monkey pokémon had left.

– The kids asked about my last mission and I told them about Murky Cave… Heavily redacted, of course – Fang explained.

– She was pretty good not to slip up who the client or the cursed one was and the kids enjoyed themselves – continued Zenchou.

– And you're telling me this…? – the Fire Type asked confused.

– To have matching version in case somebody asked – the Absol supplied.

– Oh, okay then. Now, what do we do for Kyogre? – Lizard agreed, then the three of them discussed about the new renovation of their base.

* * *

The party went on almost all night until most of the guests decided either to go home or sleep directly there in the garden because they were exhausted and who stayed was part of the Bitefire team anyway.

As Fang had finished to cover with a blanket a blissful asleep Gardevoir curled against the base wall, she scanned the garden and nodded smiling at the sight. The Legendary team members that decided to stay were only the Eon twins and Ho-oh, while the others were Magnemite, Smeargle and of course Zenchou… Who strangely was staring at a particularly misty waning moon, frowning slightly.

– Everything ok? – she asked quietly, nearing him.

– I don't know… I feel a strange sense of premonition… Something I felt only twice in my life… – he seemed deep in thought.

– When were they? – now she was genuinely curious.

– Around the period you and Gengar became pokémon, if my calculation is right. – he lowered his gaze to her.

– So somebody is going to become a pokémon? Another curse? – she asked worried.

– No, the feeling is different from Gengar's one. If anything, it's similar to yours… but better be ready for anything that's coming – he reassured her who nodded.

– I trust you. I'll check the exploration bag right now, just in case – she quietly declared, making him smile.

– And I'll stay here, just in case too – the Absol added, following her inside the base.

– Do you want me to make you a bed of hay? – the Totodile asked, gesturing vaguely towards the back wall near which Lizard was snoring on said type of bed, but keeping his tail on rock in order to not make the base catch fire.

– It's kind of you, but I'm alright like this – he answered lying down near the moon-slice pond while she checked the equipment inside the bag at the opposite side of the base.

The throwing items (Gravelrocks and Silver Spikes) were at full capacity inside their sachets and there were 1 Rawst Berry, 3 Oran Berries, 2 Apples, 4 Reviver Seeds, 1 Heal Seed, 1 Sleep Seed, 2 Dynamic Seeds, 2 Max Elixir and 1 Escape Orb.

 _Yes, this should be enough for anything that would come_ Fang thought nodding, then she left the bag near the rock fountain and checking the knot of the Power Bandana around her neck she sat on her own hay bed near Lizard's one on the raised platform near the inside river. _The idea of digging an underground tunnel linked to this river to let Lady Kyogre visit the base was utterly genius! Maybe the promise of building him an umbrella made Lizard inventive…_ she smiled softly at his partner, then she wished goodnight to Zenchou and laid down, falling soon asleep like the Charmander and the Absol.

 **P~OwO~W**

Inside an underground cave Dungeon named World Abyss, an exploration team called "Purplewing" was cautiously progressing in a tunnel with a Torchic on the lead.

– I'm starting to question our quest – mumbled a Piplup right on the heels of the Fire Type.

– Com'on Poccha, don't be such a hatchling! This is gonna be the last of the Seven Treasures! We have all but the Rock Horn! – chirped the Chick pokémon, turning towards her teammate and walking backwards.

– I know this, but we have almost finished the berries and the seeds! In fact we have only one per each! – the Water Type whined, tugging the exploration bag that his partner was carrying.

– Really? – she asked disbelieving and stopped, rummaging in it to see herself. _Yup, only an Oran Berry and a Reviver Seed… Along with just 15 Iron Thorns and 20 Geo Pebbles… And an apple and an Escape Orb… Poccha has a point…_ the current team leader laughed awkwardly, rasping a little the ground with her feet claws. – We could still find something around…

– Rush, we've been here for 17 floors without finding anything but only fighting! I seriously doubt your plan. – he folded his wings with a resolute face.

– You're always so pessimist, maybe the 17th floor will be the turning point of our expedition! – the Torchic smiled, while her companion paled.

– No, don't say it! You're jinxed us! – he tried to shush her frantically, while she gave him a deadpan look.

– You know, _**I**_ can't technically _call_ the bad luck, only Ghost Types can Curse somebody – she replied sighing.

– Just don't say it and we'll be ok, okay? – the Piplup pleaded.

– Ok, ok, don't ruffle your feathers. – Rush dismissed and turned to continue the exploration – If we'll encounter an ugly situation we still have the Escape Orb, you know.

The Penguin pokémon grumbled in answer, but followed his friend anyway.

* * *

The team didn't find anybody or anything on that floor till the stairs room. As if the inhabitants had sensed their arrival and had fled with everything they had found or had.

…And it was more or less what had happened, but not because of _them_.

As Rush entered into the room, an ominous feeling made her shiver and stop right where she was, making Poccha bump into her and fall back.

– What was that for? – he demanded jumping up. However she couldn't answer because the air in her lungs seemed to be frozen despite her being a Fire Type. She could only click her beak helplessly. – Oy, Rush! – he pushed her further inside the room in order to enter in it himself and face her.

Poccha didn't seem to feel anything because, when he was in front of her and saw her frozen and half-panicked state, he switched from annoyed and angry to confused and worried. – Oy, what's the matter?

– Shishishishi, that would be me! – answered a mischievous disembodied young voice that echoed inside the room. Poccha jumped startled, then, seeing his friend still frozen, he bravely covered her with his body and faced the empty room. He lost her once, so, despite his usual cowardice, he wasn't going to repeat that experience.

– And **who** are you? – the Piplup demanded to the air.

– That's a secret I'm afraid, but one thing is certain: you're gonna fall in white Bunnelby's burrow! How long you will stay and if you will ever return depends only on you and your partner! – the voice was jolly and easygoing, as if it wasn't talking about a possible kidnap or worse.

– This could be a bluff! Why should we believe you?– the Water Type was quite proud that his voice wasn't trembling _yet_.

– _You_ do not… – the voice conceded bored, then continued with a tone that suggested that it was grinning – but your friend _does_. That's why she stopped, isn't it? Shishishishi!

Horror painted the face of the Penguin pokémon who turned to gaze at his partner and found that it was right: she was shivering too! If it had been able to convince his pragmatic partner, the threat was real. So he decided to do the most reasonable thing in that situation: get the Spirit World out of there!

Swiftly he grabbed the Escape Orb from the bag and was about to throw it to the ground to activate it when the voice from childish roared in a dark angry tone. – **Oh no, you don't! After all my work, I won't let you escape!**

– Too late! – he squeaked and threw the Orb to the ground. Little did he know that it disappeared into a fresh hole and an instant later he and his teammate followed the same fate into a bigger hole that appeared out of nowhere under their feet.

All the frozen air that had been blocked inside the lungs of the Chick pokémon decided that it was the right moment to restart to move and as they fell it was released with a scream.

 **X~OwO~Y**

The sky was clear and the air was warm that morning as a group of six people, four human a Dedenne and a Pikachu, had just finished clearing their camp, after having passed the night there. They were packing their things, but they had already changed into their clothes and finished to scarf down the breakfast when a murmur caught the attention of the Mouse pokémon. He had been rolling the sleeping bag together with his human partner, so he stopped in order to locate it better and understand what it was saying. Noticing immediately the movement, his friend, a dark haired boy with a short-sleeved white and light blue jacket, dark blue pants and a red and white cap stopped too, glancing at the pure Electric Type.

– What's the matter Pikachu? – he asked curious.

– Pika-pi, ka-chu pika – he answered absently, still trying to hear again the murmur. The voice had seemed to be familiar… His friend and trainer nodded in response. It still amazed him how after six years together, even if _he_ was a human, he could understand him in a heartbeat.

– Ash? – a blonde girl around the same age of Pikachu's friend called him after hearing their brief exchange.

– Pikachu's heard a murmur… – the teenager stood up and scanned the road and the grass field around, just to point towards a tall rock formation on the other side – Up there!

– If you say "Up there"…

– Our answer will be the world's compassion! ***** – begun to sing a duo who jumped from behind the rock formation. …However after the first lines the group had already toned down the motto and was glaring or yawning at the "performers".

– Team Rocket, it's too early in the morning to try an attack, what do you want this time? – the raven teen asked annoyed after the show, crouching down and packing the sleeping bag into his backpack.

– The same as always twerp! Your pokémon! – the newly dubbed Team Rocket duo shouted.

– After all these years it should be obvious that it's impossible, you know? – Ash stood up again while the three blonde companions flanked him in a resolute way.

– Not if this time we have THIS! Meowth! – the purple haired woman, Jessie, smirked pointing beyond their camp. There, hidden by their tents, stood said Normal Type, holding a metallic cube almost twice bigger than him with a hole on one of its faces pointed towards them.

With a malicious grin the Scratch Cat pokémon pressed a button and the device shot a Hyper Beam-beam-like at their feet, as a warning. Both boys reacted throwing themselves at the nearest girl, both to shield them and move them out of the ray course, so they separated themselves into two groups, cowering behind the tents.

– Everything's ok, Bonnie? – Ash asked the little girl beside him, who was still holding him by the arm. The two Electric Types were with them with a scowling expression on their muzzle.

– Yes, but what was that? – she answered wet-eyed.

– I don't know, maybe a cannon – he supposed, peeking from the tent at the hole in the ground where they had been. It was enormous! – Meowth, what did you do?! – he shouted.

– A demonstration, of cours', nya! – he replied smug.

– That will happen to you all if you don't give us all your pokémon! – the lilac haired male, James, declared, sending out an Inkay while his partner did the same with a Gourgeist.

Immediately Ash stood up again, followed by the pair of blondes on his right, and unconsciously slightly moved Bonnie behind him while grabbing his Poké Balls from his belt.

The Dedenne hopped on the head of his mistress with a challenging cry, but the Pikachu on the other hand halted from doing the same with the raven boy when he caught a subtle hand-movement from him that requested him to do so. Perplexed he silently waited till his friend had launched the two balls (a Frogadier's and a Talonflame's) and put them (empty) again on his belt. The now free hand signaled his plan while the boy ordered his attacks.

– Talonflame Flame Charge Gourgeist and Frogadier Water Pulse on Inkay! Serena, Clem, if you can Meowth is yours! – the pokémon charged at their opponents who tried to dodge, but only the Psychic-Dark Type succeeded, being more small and maneuverable than the Grass-Ghost Type.

As the four pokémon battled, a very irritated Scratch Cat pokémon began to charge another beam towards the group of "twerps", but the two older blondes faced him, one calling a Bunnelby and the other a Braixen.

– Da two of ya won't be able to stop the Mega-charged Hyper Beam, nya! – he mocked, shooting another waring shot, but this time directly on the pokémon opponents. Criminal they might be, but even them wouldn't cross the line of murder. That said because the body of a pokémon was certainly more resistant than a human one (apart from some exceptions like martial artist and ancient warriors), so they were capable of sustaining the Hyper Beam level: Mega Evolution, on the other hand a human…

His thoughts derailed as the beam ended and two very unconscious and battered opponents stayed lying on the ground. Hurriedly their trainers recalled them, only to hesitate and consider what to do.

The Normal Type smirked. – Com'on, call da others too, they'll follo' da same fate! Surrender now and nobody else's gonna hurt, nya! – he tried to guilt trip them as he charged another beam as a threat.

On the other side of the camp a very physical Brave Bird ended the battle, knocking out the Gourgeist, while the Inkay had already been defeated by a combo of Keromusse and Water Pulse.

– Meowth! – Jessie called, disrupting partially the concentration of said cat.

– On it, nya! – that was enough a distraction that Pikachu used to jump from behind the tent and smash the cannon from the Normal Type paws with an Iron Tail. Meowth shouted, both surprised and pained, but he reacted pronto unleashing his claws and swiping them at the Mouse pokémon, who jumped further from him.

Pikachu skidder a halt on the grass and fired a Thunderbolt which stuck both his opponent and the machine still too near him.

As the talking pokémon fell on earth, he coughed a puff of smoke and whined – This is bad, nya… – as a matter of fact the device began to frizzle, overcharged, giving signs of malfunction.

– Meowth, what happened? – the kidnappers duo like a pro pair of gymnasts run and jumped above the tents, landing near their teammate.

– The M.C.H.B. got overcharged thanks to da mouse and now… – the Scratch Cat stood, backing slightly when more sparks danced around the cannon which began to shake, while the raven boy and his pokémon had just circled the tents and stood around Pikachu, watching warily the events.

Suddenly the machine shot a beam randomly in the sky, hitting an innocent cloud that was dispersed, then the tremors made it turn and spin, so the Hyper Beam shots began to tear across the camp at calf level, becoming extremely dangerous for little pokémon and little girls. As it was, Bonnie and Clem dove for cover like Serena and Team Rocket did, however Ash's team hadn't been as lucky. Being at the opposite side of the camp with a crazy powered-up machine between, there were few places to hide. At least for the raven boy and the Electric Type because with ninja reflex the Frog pokémon had jumped on the back of Talonflame who was hovering higher than the shooting range of the cannon.

Convulsing the M.C.H.B. spun around, stopping as it bumped on a rock… And it shot one more time.

As predictable as the Murphy's Laws dictated, the beam flew towards Pikachu, too startled to move out in time…

However, it never came in contact with the Electric Type.

A scream pierced the air as the Hyper Beam, now continuous, scorched the back of who made a shield in front of the Mouse pokémon.

Out of instinct both Talonflame and Frogadier reacted violently and attacked the machine in the form of a Brave Bird and a Cut, but this only planted it deeper into the ground.

– That won't work! It's attack-proof! – the Team Rocket lilac haired member warned from behind the cover, getting progressively more agitated.

– Than turn it off! – the older blond girl snapped at them.

– We'll try twerp, now back off! – Jessie demanded, running near the machine along with her companions. At first they tried to move the entire thing so to change the trajectory but it was so deep-planted that they had to change tactic and initiate the emergency shut down… That requested several minutes. Time they didn't have… or so they thought.

* * *

Ash had moved on reflex, without thinking (as always anyway) and had launched himself on the path between his first pokémon and the Hyper Beam. The instant when he clutched the Electric type onto his chest was the very same of the impact of the ray on his back.

In that moment many things happened at the same time. The raw _Mega_ energy immediately burned the cloth it came in contact with and began to scorch his skin, but this triggered an unconscious instinctual reaction. A cloak of light blue energy shimmered to life, pushing the beam half-inch from the burned back and countering the pressure and the insufferable heat. The pain subsided and the initial cry died with it, leaving Ash silently curled around his best friend, unable to move because of there was still too much pressure. The only thing he could do was to resist and wait for the beam to stop.

– Pika-pi! – Pikachu shouted alarmed, scared and worried inside the cocoon of his arms, pushing his paws against his chest.

– D-don't worry, I'm handling this. – Ash said through clenched teeth, then he started shacking, trying and enduring a new pain that was starting to spread to his whole body. _It's like… that time with Lucario… only… backwards…! There's… too much…_ – Pi…kachu… go and help… the others… I can't… – he couldn't finish as an electric discharge suddenly run across his body, forcing him to bite back a scream.

– Pika-pi, pii chu-pika – terrified beyond reason, the Mouse pokémon stubbornly refused and instead tried to absorb the discharges with his red cheeks, but strangely he couldn't, as if they weren't made of electricity. Meanwhile, while the cloak had become brighter, the sparks increased in number and intensity and began to dance across the boy's body, like it was an electrical conductor or it was the center of lighting storm. The pain was so strong that it was astounding that he was still conscious, but Ash couldn't help it: he had to protect his friend no matter what.

It was as tears streamed down the teenager face that he knew he had reached the no-return point… And screamed to the heavens.

* * *

As the infernal cannon finally shut down, a bloodcurdling scream was suddenly heard and rang loud and deafening in the new absolute silence of the camp and the sea of grass. The source stood on his knees, stiff, with his head pointing the sky and light blue lightning still cursing through him. It lasted a few instant (just enough to give the spectators future nightmares in their sleep), then the raven boy went silent, falling unconscious, then crumbling onto himself and the Mouse pokémon.

Behind Ash there was a burnt groove in the ground from the cannon to him, pointing directly towards his exposed scorched back and hatless head, as his cap had been blown away from the beam air blast. While he was falling forward, mercifully unconscious, the frozen and stunned audience roused from their state and bolted forwards trying to catch him (Team Rocket included), but the dancing lighting storm around him intensified to the fullest level, encasing the boy and the Electric Type into a bluish-white orb which exploded in a blinding rainbow blast that threw them back on the grass.

When both pokémon and humans looked up from where they laid, where once stood Ash and Pikachu, only burned clothes and Poké Ball (both empty and full) remained.

* * *

 **(* I decided to stick to the literal traslation of the Japanese motto, I like it better!** **...Same for Meowth "nya" at the end of his sentences =^ w ^=)**

 **Aand that's it! In order to celebrate the American releasing of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon I decided to publish this fic that I had in mind since exactly a year ago (I was astonished when I read the date on my first notes O_O).**

 **I can't wait to play it when it's gonna be released in Europe (why are we the unlucky ones when it comes to release-dates? ç_ç )! Moreover I want to reassure you all that NEITHER this is a spoiler of it NOR it is a plagiarism. It's possible that some themes would be similar (from the bits I heard of the plot), but I haven't read any other spoilers and I planned this fic before the game announce, so I warn in advance.**

 **Hope to have picked your interest and type ya soon!**

 **[EDIT: thanks to the first review I corrected the typos. Short "warnings": sometime I'm gonna mix Japanese terms with English ones, because they had kinda stuck in my mind, so they sound better in certain ways than others to me. Oh, by the way Clem was just the short for Clemont, like a nickname of some sort ;)]**

 **[A.N. For R &T followers/readers, I apologize for the chapter delay (read: geological eons time laps), but I'm a bit stuck because of a combo of real life, author block and trying not to make a certain character OoC… He's so difficult to write! *sigh*]**


	2. Dungeon 001 (Part 1)

**Dungeon 001**

Fang rolled in her sleep, away from where she had been resting curled on Lizard. It was funny how neither of them knew of this occurrence, because every time the Fire Type had stayed in the base to be ready the next day for an early expedition (apart from the _first night only_ when she had been a pokémon just for few hours and this is a story for another time) the Water Type had sought the nearest source of warmth in her sleep, Lizard being the only available, and rested on or around it, only to roll away (still asleep) at the break of dawn, unconsciously satisfied by the warm rest. At the same time the Charmander wouldn't be roused by both movement because even an earthquake wouldn't be a sufficient wake-up-call for him.

It was a shiver, as usual, that woke the Big Jaws pokémon up and made her curl on herself, just to note, sleepy, that she wasn't laying on her hay bed. Confused the Totodile frowned, trying to remember something in the back of her mind. …A dream perhaps? There was Zenchou too and the three of them were inside the Team base… They were sleeping, then she had heard a sound of a battle, like something yanked between two opponents, one of them being the Absol… Then silence again and warmth and sleep…

Fang hummed as she creaked an eyelid open to scan the area around her. There were strange transparent colorless crystals on the walls and ceiling that gave a pale white light from their cores. She hadn't ever seen something like that in her life, but considering that she had the memory of only a year, it wasn't saying much. Slowly she stood and stretched a little, then went to observe curiously one of the quartz-like crystal. It was cool under her paw and the light didn't weaver when she knocked its mineral case. She tried then to pry one loose, but rapidly she discovered that they were fused with the walls, so she gave up and went back to scan the room.

It was as big as the inside of their base with some crystal stalagmites emerging from the floor. And of course there was Lizard in the middle of the room. Having her share of waking up in strange and unknown places, she couldn't be startled anymore by something like that, so she calmly reached her partner and shook him awake.

– F've more min'… Fang… – he mumbled, burying his muzzle under his folded arms.

The Water Type slightly smirked, then chomped the air above his ear in a Crunch, having little effect on his friend. She sighed deeply and mustering the tiniest stream of water she was capable of, she "fired" it directly on the head of the other. The result was instantaneous.

– Gurgl! What, who, how, we're under attack! – he screamed jumping in the air and frantically searching his attacker. Fang just stood there, sighing and shaking her head.

– Lizard, that was me, calm down! – his friend eyes zeroed on her, stunned.

– What? Why did you do that? – he asked her.

– You wouldn't wake up and we kinda have a problem. – she gestured around the room, making him notice where they were.

– We're in a Dungeon! – he shrieked. – How did we arrive here?

– I have absolutely no idea. – Fang shrugged and sat down folding her arms. Seeing her like this, Lizard unconsciously calmed a little and sat beside her.

– How do you manage to be this calm? – he asked and she grinned.

– It's not the first time I woke up in the middle of some strange and unknown place. In comparison you're an amateur. – she smirked in mock-superiority, making him smile and forget the majority of his panic.

– Eheh, you're right… – he paused then asked. – Do you have any idea of which Dungeon is this?

– I've never seen those crystals before, so nope. – she shook her head.

– Shared dream? – he suggested.

– Nope again. I woke up shivering as usual. – that statement caught his attention.

– "Usual"? You never told me! Next time we go to the Kecleon Market we'll buy you a blanket! – he declared crossing his arms.

– There's no need! I sleep well all the night, it's only early in the morning that I feel cold! – she tried to make him change idea, slightly embarrassed by his caring demeanor.

– You're not going to make me change idea! – he stood and pointed towards the only room exit – Now the only thing to do is explore!

Fang sighed with a slight red muzzle, but she got up too and decided that she would check the rest of the room first. As a matter of fact it had been a good idea, because behind one of the stalagmites she found their bag, opened and with its contents scattered on the floor.

– Found the bag! – she called while picking up the items. There were very few in comparison of what she had checked the night before, but at least all the berries, the apples and the exploration team badges were still there. As the Totodile put the bag strap onto her shoulder, she sighed. _No throwing items and seeds…_ Her thought halted when she sensed something protruding from the thong on her scales, so she put the bag down again as his teammate joined her. The Water Type examined the strap and she found the cause of the imperfection: there were biting marks on it. Zenchou-shaped ones.

– Is there all? – meanwhile Lizard asked. She shook her head and showed him the band.

– I think that Zenchou tried to stop somebody from taking it. The marks are pretty deep and forceful. – she elaborated at his confused expression.

– So we had been… – the Charmander started to say, but a loud frizzle and a thunderclap echoed into the room from the ceiling. They had just the time to raise their muzzles to see what was the cause that a shadow double their size was thrown rather violently to the ground on the other side of the stalagmite in a showers of rainbow sparkles.

Startled, the two jumped back, then after a silent second they peered cautiously over the crystal. All they saw in the dim light was an unmoving mass in the center of the room. Sensing no immediate threats, the Team Bitefire came out their hiding place, carrying their bag with them, and approached the shadow just to discover that it was made by a pair of pokémon.

– A Pikachu and… What is called this one? – Fang murmured, observing the new arrivals from a certain distance.

– This looks a bit like the statue that Alakazam showed us, you know, the one given to the Teams that reach the Lucario Rank. – Lizard answered quietly, nearing the two a little more.

– The one above our Diamond Rank? – he nodded, so she hummed – Maybe this is their pre-evolution… – finally they reached them and as one pokémon they gasped, coming in full view of an enormous burn mark on the back of the unknown pokémon. Said pokémon was gripping like a lifeline the Electric Type safely encased into their arms who had his muzzle buried deeply into the black and blue fur of the other. Luckily (depending on which point of view) both of them were unconscious and laying on the Pikachu's right side.

– We need to do something! – Fang was the first to shake away the astonishment and crouched down near the back of the blue-black pokémon, rummaging into the bag in search of the Rawst Berry.

– What can I do? – Lizard asked as he kneeled beside her. She passed him the berry while she fished out a shed Sandshrew scale from the hidden medical-tool-pocket inside the bag.

– Here, smash it into a jam while I check them for less evident wounds – the Totodile gave him the scale too and gently moved the unconscious pair, trying to pry the burned one from the Pikachu, but she was unsuccessful: their, no, _his_ grip was like iron (after living for more than a year as a pokémon she had learned to distinguish gender by the odor).

– I never saw something like that. – the Fire Type shuddered as he chopped and squashed the fruit with a Dragon Claw on the scale. – Even if I'm usually the one that gives them…

– I know. – she answered curtly, so focused on her task that she almost missed his guilty expression. Only "almost" because she couldn't avoid to catch his wince at her answer – Ah, shush, we both know that you don't do it on purpose, moreover your burns are so faint that don't even leave a mark on my thick scales! Moltres, Charizard and Groudon's ones were definitely worse. – she dismissed, as if nothing had happened. Then she huffed, unable to do anything about her charges. – Nothing, they won't move!

– Cover the burn anyway, maybe if we soothe the pain, this pre-evolution's grip would lax a bit. – he proposed, trying to hide a grateful note in his voice. His eyes still showed a glint of guilt, but he passed her the jam without any other word.

– I hope so, but it looks like this one is trying to protect the Pikachu, if the burn is anything to go by. Till… _He_ 's sure his friend is safe, I'm almost certain that he won't let go. At least it's what I would do. – she smiled softly at him, spreading gently the mushed berry on the burn.

– Do they have other injuries? – he asked then, eyeing the two.

– Not ones that I can see. This one probably took all the hit for the other… – she paused briefly, putting down the scale. – Done. Now let's try to separate them. – Lizard nodded and went to the Pikachu's side, ready to pull. – At three. One. Two…

A strange squeaking sound above them prevented the duo to do anything because the next thing they knew was that the Dungeon forecast announced more pokémon-rain.

 **P~OwO~W**

The never-ending well continued to run around them as they continued to fall for how long only Lord Dialga and Lord Palkia knew, however only one thing was certain: the landing was going to hurt. A lot. That was Poccha's thought as he was almost squeezing the life out his partner who, after finally emitting a sound in the form of an ears-splitting-screech after being frozen, was silent again, most likely because she was using her beak to hold onto his blue feathered collar in order not to get separated from him.

If there was one thing that Rush missed from being human, having hands was certainly the answer. Not that in this case they would have been helpful anyway, but at least this was a distracting thought from the situation they were in. Bunnelby's burrow? Her three head-feathers! This was a pit! And what the Temporal Tower was a Bunnelby? It was as if the Voice had wanted to send them directly to the bottom of the World Abyss for their battle with Lord Giratina, but it had forgot to set the correct exit so they were falling directly in the real core of the world.

Having both of them their eyes shut they didn't notice how gradually the tunnel was shifting from a vertical angle to a more safe and less-likely-to-break-their-necks-slope, which after few seconds they started to slide on. The bird-like 'mons yelped at the change (Rush's one being more muffled by the other's feathers in her beak), but they couldn't do or think anything more because the 45° inclined surface suddenly disappeared from under them and they fell again…

Just for few meters.

Solid unmoving ground beneath them was finally a blessing, even if they rolled roughly on it because of the fall inertia. As the world around them continued spinning but nothing was really moving anymore, Rush released the almost ripped feathers of her friend and stood shakily, free from the grasp of the wing-fins of the Piplup, trying to regain her footing. Obviously she didn't succeed, too disoriented from both the fall and the roll, so she propped her forehead on something nearby, probably the wall, to keep on standing up and to reduce the spinning.

Differently from her, her teammate dealt with his own dizziness in another way, namely rolling over, burying his head between his fins and laying on his belly, whishing strongly for a Persim either Berry or Band.

– P-Poccha, are you alright? – the Torchic asked, rubbing her forehead against what felt like glass, to ease the sick feeling.

– Ask me when my stomach has settled down. – was the muffled answer beside her. – You?

– My head is still spinning… – Rush replied. – It's even worse than being awaken up by Loudred!

The Piplup groaned in agreement as slowly the dizziness subsided, making them sigh in relief.

– Excuse us… exactly who are you? – a young male voice asked behind them, making the explorers jump. The Fire Type whirled around, leaning then heavily to the wall as a wave of dizziness hit her again, while the Water Type raised his head suddenly only to regret his action and cling his beak closed with one of his fins.

The room was lighted by some strange crystals similar to the ones in Crystal Cave Dungeon, but certainly more transparent and colorless. Few meters from them, there were four pokémon, two standing and two on the ground. The formers were between their team and the latters, as if trying to shield them, like their confused but tense expressions suggested. The defenders were a Totodile and a Charmander, while the prone forms were a Pikachu and a Riolu.

The Torchic hesitated at first, but being the only of the two able to answer she replied. – Team Purplewing, Gold Rank from Wigglytuff's Guild, near Treasure Town… Who are you?

– Team Bitefire, Diamond Rank from Central Town… I'm Lizard and she's my _aibou_ Fang – the Charmander gestured towards the Totodile, who nodded in response.

Poccha from where he laid, pale and still holding his beak, tried to say something only to come out like a indistinct muffle, so he gestured towards the four and send a glance to his friend.

– He's asking who are the two others… Oh, by the way, I'm Rush and he's my _aibou_ Poccha. – translated the Chick pokémon.

– We… don't really know. Few minutes before your arrival they rained down from the ceiling like you and… – begun the Lizard pokémon, just to be interrupted by his own friend.

– Not exactly like them, – she was frowning, probably recalling the events – the first two arrived with a boom and a shower of rainbow sparks. – she then glanced at Team Purplewing – They instead came out from a hole in the ceiling that had opened with a strange metal sound. – she pointed up, only to gasp due to the missing hole. – It was there!

– The creepy Voice must have already closed it… – Rush said horrified, scanning then the room and trying to sense its presence, unsuccessfully. – It didn't follow us…! – she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed by this. Relieved, since she was scared of that presence, but also disappointed, because it hadn't deemed them worthy to pursuit further.

– "Creepy voice"? – asked curious the Charmander.

– Yes, we were exploring a Dungeon when a creepy voice in an empty room told us that we were gonna fall into a "burrow" and it depended on us if we would ever come back home… Its presence was so ominous that I still feel the chill… – the Torchic shivered in emphasis – Poccha tried to use an Escape Orb, but I think the hole beneath us opened before it worked… Are we still in World Abyss Dungeon? – she asked a bit faint.

– We don't know. – the Totodile smiled sympathetically. – We ourselves were sleeping in our team base before awakening here. However judging the bite marks of one of our teammate on the exploration bag, we were abducted too. As for them… – the female Water Type turned towards the duo on the ground – They're too unconscious to ask now.

– Besides the canine one has a huge burn on their back. – the male Fire Type added, moving from his position before the injured.

– Canine? It's a Riolu, isn't it? – Rush frowned, taking few instable steps towards them.

– Oh, so that's how their species is called! – Lizard realized – Is it the pre-evolution of a certain Lucario? – dumbfounded the Chick pokémon nodded and stopped near her partner, eyeing him warily. He was less pale than before and he wasn't fighting so much with his stomach anymore, but he was resting quietly on the ground.

– Better? – she asked him and he nodded slowly as per not risking to upset his stomach more.

– Lift up? – he pleaded, making her slightly smile and carefully help him stand, acting as a support. They reached the other pokémon calmly, then the Penguin pokémon laughed mareepishly. – Adrenaline, rough landing and wild rolls weren't the best for my stomach…

Fang chuckled. – Don't worry, it happens to the best of us! By the way, what are you? – she asked curious.

– A Piplup! A Water Type! – he exclaimed outraged, almost forgetting his previous predicament.

– Never saw one of you or a Riolu. We just knew of Lucario because of an exploration rank and some stories from Alakazam. – Lizard supplied, nearing the Pikachu's back while his partner did the same with the Fighting Type's one. Carefully they tried to separate the two, but the grip of the Emanation pokémon was like the iron one of his evolution. – No such luck. – he sighed, addressing his partner.

– Like I said, he's trying to protect their friend. – the Big Jaw pokémon replied, slightly smug.

– Have you tried to wake them up yet? – Poccha suggested. Lizard shook his head.

– No, not yet – he gave the signal to his own teammate, who gently began to shake the Riolu, trying at the same time not to cause more damage from the fore-mentioned burn.

– Excuse me… – the female Water Type called. – Could you wake up?

 **X~OwO~Y**

Pain.

Exhaustion.

He didn't really want to wake up, but a nagging feeling was creeping at the edge of his conscience, like he was missing something… Someone!

With a start he opened his eyes, searching frantically for his friend in the dim light that luckily wasn't strong enough to hurt his sight. A warm breath against his chest halted him from his quest and he gazed down, feeling for the first time that his heavy and stiff arms were cradling a yellow fuzzy body. Relief washed over him replacing the terror, but the apprehension was still there, so he gripped the friend's shoulders and tried to shake him awake.

– Pikachu! Pikachu! Wake up, please tell me you're ok! – he called, then clenched his teeth and one eyelid, as his movements upset his sore body and pained back, but he ignored them when the Electric Type stirred.

* * *

– Ash… – the Mouse pokémon groggily came to his senses, trying to remember anything and flinching when his best friend's scream rang again into his ears, replayed by his memory. His eyelids shot open to find black and blue fur in front of his muzzle. In fact he was practically buried in it! …then he realized that a pair of thin but strong paws were on his shoulders. Puzzled Pikachu raised his head and came nose-to-nose with an anxious Riolu with unusual brown eyes (instead of the normal red ones), which promptly became wet and relieved.

– Pikachu, I'm so glad you're ok! – the Fighting Type hug him, burying his muzzle in the crook of the neck of the Electric Type, tense muscles trembling from pent-up worry.

The Mouse pokémon hesitantly hug back, even if just to calm the other pokémon down, however his attempt went straight out of the window as, when he touched the blue-black 'mon's back with his paws, the other yelped loudly, pained. Startled, Pikachu let go and rolled away from the other's grasp which had become worryingly weaker, just to stand up and see what the matter was.

The Electric Type smelled Rawst Berry on his paws, as well as burnt fur and skin… The same horrible reek (sans the berry) he had smelled before the flash! Scared almost to paralysis, Pikachu scanned the place they were in to find his trainer, but there was only a cave with some pokémon, no Ash in sight… But this Riolu was injured!

The rational part of his mind told Pikachu that maybe they had been separated by the flash, so he had only to search him. _…Yes, Ash is strong, I can spare a second to help this Riolu… No, he's injured too, I can't abandon him!_ As this internal debate went on in the fraction of a second, his body went on autopilot and gently moved the Fighting Type on his belly, easing his breathing pattern by lifting his muzzle a bit, in order to make his airways linear from the mouth and nose to his lungs. The Riolu's pained gasps slowly became less labored and in the meanwhile Pikachu could only stare in horror at the jam covered back of the Emanation pokémon. – W-what happened? – he asked terrified to the other occupants of the cave.

– We hoped you could tell us… – answered a Charmander beside him, tentatively stepping closer. – You and the _Riolu_ – the world seemed foreign on his tongue as if it was the first time saying it – fell down from the ceiling unconscious. Fang and I treated the wound of your friend, but he didn't let you go till now. – the Fire Type gestured to the other side of the Fighting Type towards a Totodile who nodded, so he assumed the name was hers.

Pikachu looked again at the lupine pokémon beside him in shock. He had been with him from the start? The last thing he remembered (apart from the scream, of course) was that he had been wrapped in the arms of his trainer. _Human_ trainer. And now at his awakening he had been hugged by a _Riolu_ on the verge of panic who was injured in the same place his friend had been. Warily Pikachu crouched down and sniffed Riolu's fur, just to get the confirmation…

– _Ash!_ But how… – the Electric Type was lost and confused, but at least he didn't have to find his friend anymore. Recollecting all his wits, he observed the injury better and cringed at its extension. It was a miracle it wasn't too deep. Pikachu took a fortifying breath, then sat beside the head of his partner. – How do you feel? – he asked him quietly, managing to do so only because the burn had already been cared of.

The human-turned-Riolu chuckled hoarsely, cracking an eyelid open to look at him. – I'll be fine… No need to worry… – this made the Mouse pokémon smile a bit, remembering Dawn signature catch-phrase.

– I'm sorry to interrupt, but… It's dangerous to stay here. – A female Torchic spoke up, redirecting the attention from the pair to her. – Till now we were lucky, but in a Dungeon anything could happen. Above all if we stay too much on the same floor. – at this last phrase the Totodile, _Fang_ , and the Charmander visibly shuddered, then nodded eagerly.

– Ok, we wrap him up, then we go. – the female Water Type announced while a Piplup, who was calmly supported by the Torchic, was guided towards the chamber exit.

– We stay on watch in the meanwhile. – replied the female Fire Type, while the Kanto and Johto starters carefully helped Ash in a sitting position. The ex-human managed to did so only clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes, but didn't protest. The Electric Type watched tensely as the duo bandaged the torso of his friend, who relaxed slightly once the ordeal was finished.

– Here, if you're able, eat this. It'll replenish your energy. – Fang placed an Oran Berry in Ash's paws and Pikachu nodded his thanks. However the Fighting Type attention was on them instead of on the berry. He was staring at them, confused and with a semi-open mouth, as if trying to make sense of what was happening.

– Speaking pokémon…? And you too, Pikachu, how could… I understand you more clearly now? – his voice was still pained and it broke sometimes to make him catch a breath, but his tone was unmistakably surprised and confused. However his unusual lack of panic or excitement for this occurrence was a sign of how much pain he was feeling. Suppressing a surge of worry, the Electric Type forced a smile.

– You're a Riolu now, that would work. – he picked one of the black paw of the other (the one without the berry), and showed it to him. Quiet and toned down surprise was shown on the blue-black muzzle as a "Oh" was exhaled. – Now eat the berry, it'll make you feel better.

Numbly Ash nodded and slowly ate the fruit while some of his pallor vanished, consequently making the Mouse pokémon relax a bit. He turned his attention to the starters. – Thanks for your help.

– That was nothing. – the Charmander blushed while the Totodile put away a cream colored scale in a bag, after packing it with the leftover bandages.

– Yeah, it's okay. – Fang's namesakes shined while she grinned, then she curled her lips in a curious but hesitant expression – Say Pikachu… Your friend… – she began making him tilt his yellow head – Was he a human? – she blurted encouraged.

 **B~OwO~F**

– You thought so too? – the reply came from Rush instead of the Pikachu, startling her. Fang turned her head to look bewildered at the female Fire Type just to see her equally surprised expression. _Wait, is she…_ she thought, unconsciously mirroring the same idea that the other pokémon had.

– Y-yes, he was… How did you know? – the unwilling staring contest was broken by Pikachu's answer. Said pokémon was staring at them wide eyed. Fang laughed mareepishly, scratching her scaled cheek.

– W-well, it's not too difficult if you know what to look for… – the Totodile replied, undecided how to approach the subject.

– Above all if you had kinda the same experience. – the Torchic had mercy and answered directly the question.

– **Your partner was a human too?** – Lizard and Poccha exclaimed at the same time looking at each other from different sides of the room. Luckily the male Water Type seemed to have recovered from his dizziness and nodded at the male Fire Type, who did the same.

Ignoring for a moment her friend, Fang turned he attention to the Electric Type. – When did the change happen?

– I don't know, but… – he hesitated, then winced probably at the memory, – Before passing out we were shot a Mega-empowered Hyper Beam… Ash was still a human and took the hit for me. – at this point the Mouse pokémon started shivering, – He was covered in strange discharges that weren't electrical, then he… – his voice halted from distress, but before anyone else could try and reassure him, he was automatically caught in a weak embrace by the Riolu who till that moment had stayed silent in order to listen.

– Shh, I'm here… It's okay… – Ash murmured, as his friend clung to his front bandages crumpling on himself.

– You could 've died and it'd 've been my fault! – was Pikachu's muffled cry against his chest.

– Don't be silly… it could never… be your fault. …Whatever happened… it's obvious it… had been my choice. – the Riolu said calmly, panting and laying his muzzle on the top of the other's yellow head.

Hearing those words stung a chord inside Fang and a brief glance at Rush confirmed that the same had happened to her.

– Ash, was it? – Fang whispered and the Riolu looked at her and subtlety nodded – If it wasn't important, I wouldn't ask in a moment like this, but… You don't remember what happened before waking up here?

– No, should I? – he asked naïvely, tilting slightly his head.

– What else don't you remember? – Rush pressed, wide eyed, taking even a step towards them.

– W-what do y-you mean? – Pikachu peeked at the Torchic from the cocoon of his friend's arms, hiccupping a little.

Knowing where the other ex-human was going, Fang answered for her. – Who your parents are, where were you born, who are your friends… – she trailed while the Riolu was thinking. Anxiously the girls and the Pikachu waited, while Lizard and Poccha were watching confused the exchange. Just before the answer, realization dawned on their face and their breath hitched.

– …No, no I don't. – Ash became paler and unconsciously hugged tighter the Electric Type, who was paralyzed by the revelation.

– And him? – Lizard quietly motioned towards the Mouse pokémon.

– Pikachu? He's my first pokémon and best friend! – the Riolu expression became more lively and his smile radiant, even if tainted by pain. – We've traveled together for years!

– H-how long Ash? D-do you remember how we met and became f-friends? – the Electric Type seemed frightened to death with tears in his eyes. His friend raised an eyebrow, disturbed by his state, then seemed to measure carefully his words.

– …Not the precise count, no. However I'm certain that when we met… you almost despised me. Yet, after a wild chase from… a flock of Spearow and seeing Ho-oh soar in the sky… you began to respect and trust me… We've been friends since then. – Ash smiled reassuringly and petted the head of his partner. – You think that with everything… we did together, I could possibly… forget about it? – he asked determined, his smile more radiant.

 **P~OwO~W**

The whole "it's impossible to forget my best friend" made a lump in Poccha's throat. Why for this human-turned-Riolu and the Pikachu had been possible, but not for Rush and Grovyle? What was different? The way they were turned pokémon? They both had took a hit for their best friends! But from the sound of it the new duo hadn't been in a Time Tunnel, so it wasn't quite the same. The bond that they shared? He remembered the lonely and longing feeling on the Grass Type face during that dawn on Sharpedo Cliff and he could still feel clearly the injustice for the whole situation. It was that that moved him to ask his question.

– So… you remember all about Pikachu and the rest is empty? – his voice was quiet and slightly shacking, but if Rush had noticed something, she'd remain quiet. Ash's face scrunched in thought.

– …No, I recall some other familiar pokémon… but otherwise it's all empty… – the Fighting Type seemed to deflate at his own statement and rested sadly his head on the top of his friend's.

– Hey, cheer up! At least you remember something! – the almost constantly optimistic Rush smiled without a bit of the sorrow Poccha had felt, making Ash glace at her puzzled. – I don't know… Fang, right? – the Torchic hesitated, eyeing the Totodile who nodded at the right name. – But I've lost the memory of my human life too. When Poccha found me, I remembered only my name and the fact that I was human. Not my purpose, not my previous best friend, nothing. – Metaphorical fire then began to burn in her eyes. – But I didn't back down, I didn't give up because I got somebody to rely on. – a glance was thrown in the male Water Type direction who blushed slightly. – So… If you're able, we can try to escape from this Dungeon and learn what happened in order to find a way back home! – the female Fire Type concluded determined, but still with the softness she usually deserved for the injured ones. The Emanation pokémon stared at her with partially opened mouth then nodded, encouraged by her determination. Trembling he coiled his legs under him then tried to stand up with the help of the Pikachu, who steadied him entirely during the process, but not without the assistance of the Team Bitefire. They were taller than the Mouse pokémon so more fit to carry the Fighting Type whose species generally was higher than all of them… _Or maybe not._

Rush didn't know if it was for the burn or the transformation, but Ash swayed _a lot_ once on his feet, unbalanced… But her first impression hadn't been generated by this occurrence.

– Try a stance on your toes. – the Electric Type suggested restlessly, incapable of doing anything besides maintaining his friend's equilibrium from the front. The Fighting Type shifted slightly and raised his heels, becoming taller than before, so more difficult to keep in place, but this seemed to work. The swaying stopped and after a second of stillness Ash sighed, relieved.

– It works…! – he smiled at his yellow friend who forced himself to imitate him while he looked up at the ex-human. The Riolu was indeed taller than them, but Rush's first impression found confirmation: in confront of the average Emanation pokémon height, this one was practically a runt.

– Good, now try to take a few step. – Fang encouraged from his right side, while Lizard was helping on the left. Hesitantly the Fighting Type obeyed, succeeding only because he was heavily propping on the two.

 _Ok, this will take a while. Just hope the Wind wouldn't ambush us…_ The Chick pokémon suppressed a sigh then glanced at the corridor that at the end turned on the right. No crossroads for now, which was a good sign because at least the local pokémon wouldn't be able to surround them, as the room they landed didn't have other passages. – We'll make way, okay? – she suggested to the other exploration team that nodded appreciatively.

– Thanks! If we encounter hostile locals, at least we'll have a chance to fight back without risk to harm further Ash. – agreed the other Fire Type as they entered the tunnel.

– I'm sorry… to be a burden… – the very same injured one apologized, a little ashamed, while he was almost dragged by Team Bitefire. His Electric Type friend, without any room to help, could only walk between the three and the vanguard with a helpless expression on his face at his words.

– Don't be ridiculous, we four are part of Exploration Teams, rescue pokémon is part of our job! – Fang mock-scoffed with proud tone.

– So it is exploring new places! – added joyfully Rush.

– Discover treasures and wonders! – was there a Poké glint in Lizard's eyes? The female Fire Type must have imagined it.

– And reveal ancient and legendary mysteries! – concluded an elated Poccha next to her. The female Fire Type smiled softly at the implied reference to the Relic Fragment and its related story.

– Seems fun…! – Ash tiredly smiled at their enthusiasm, earning a worried glance from his own partner who seemed to file it for later argument because he then turned to them.

– Why did you choose to be part of an Exploration Team? – Pikachu asked curiously.

– **It was my dream!** – both Poccha and Lizard exclaimed at the same time, just to chuckle when they realized the occurrence. Rush smile turned into a smirk when she acknowledged a perfect opportunity to tease her best friend and light up the atmosphere.

– Yeah, Poccha had always dreamed to be part of Wigglytuff Guild, but back then he couldn't summon the courage to try. It was because he found and convinced me to join it with him that he succeeded! – the male Water Type began spouting, embarrassed and indignant at the statement, making the others snigger.

– You had to say it, hadn't you Rush? – the Penguin pokémon pouted, glaring at his _nàkama_.

– Hey, there's nothing wrong… in finding strength being in company… of somebody else. True courage is shown… in time of need and it often is… when you have to protect somebody you care. – Ash smiled sincerely, still a bit pained, but the effect of his words remained, making Poccha marvel at their trueness. However before anyone else could comment about this, a flick of a yellow tail lightly hit the muzzle of the Fighting Type.

– _Baka_ , you know that exist other ways to save people than the ones you're thinking about, don't you? – Pikachu sternly commented and the Emanation looked mareepish.

– What do you mean? – Lizard asked curiously, confused by the exchange.

– That he risked his life. Today hadn't been the first time he pulled a stunt like that. − grumbled Pikachu with the tone of someone who wasn't keen on explaining the details. So the group proceeded in silence, turning right at the tunnel corner. The corridor was straight like the previous, without any crossroads till its very end.

 **B~OwO~F**

Fang, during their walk in silence, had been mulling over the whole situation: it couldn't be a coincidence that three humans-turned-pokémon had met here, in the same unknown dungeon, showing up at the distance of few minutes. _Wait, "humans-turned-pokémon"...?_

Before she could realize, the Totodile had mumbled. − So it was him who Zenchou was talking about!

− Sorry, what? − the other Water Type's voice shook her from her thoughts and she looked up, noticing the looks of the others on her.

− Uh? − she replied confused.

− What did Zenchou say? − Lizard prompted from the other side of their charge.

Catching up, the Big Jaws pokémon "Oh-ed". − Before going to bed yesterday, he mentioned having a strange feeling he had felt only in two occasions before: my and Gengar's turning into pokémon. Since this third feeling was more similar to mine, I just thought it could have been referred to Ash... − she explained, gaining surprise.

− Who's this "Zenchou"? − Pikachu asked, interested.

− An Absol. He helped us avoiding a catastrophe that could have destroyed our world. − the male Fire Type supplied and the others nodded, knowing well the ability of the species.

− Moreover I think that all of us being here couldn't be a coincidence: what are the chances that this kind of premonition was made just before both our exploration teams were abducted? The two have to be connected. − Fang put in words her train of thought.

− They must be. Now that I think about it, the creepy Voice that made a hole under our feet did imply a quest, since it told us our staying time depended on me and Poccha. − Rush started walking backwards to look at them, as if completely confident that her partner would warn her in case of an attack.

− What else did it say exactly? − the Charmander inquired, curious.

− It mentioned something delirious about a white Bunnelby's burrow and that he had done a lot of work, probably to corner us. − Poccha shivered a bit.

− What's a Bunnelby? − the Totodile asked warily, as confused as the other team who shook their head.

− It's a Kalos native pokémon. Normal Type, it looks similar to a Buneary, but its ears are more muscular. − Pikachu suddenly explained. − It uses them to dig its burrows. As for the white... Probably the shiny is that color. Usually they are gray and brown. Whoever said that to you knew this. − the Electric Type concluded, nodding to himself.

− How do _you_ know this? And what's "Kalos" and "Buneary"? − Lizard asked bewildered.

− Well, Kalos was the region we were in before and... you don't really know a Buneary? − the Mouse Pokémon frowned.

− They look... a lot like Spinda... Azumarill, Whismur... or Wigglytuff? − even if weakened, Ash managed to huff out, keeping walking along them.

− Oh. In our region there mustn't be any then, we never heard of any of them or somebody like your species or Poccha's. − Fang acknowledged.

− A Pokédex would really be helpful right now, the professors must have known situations like this could happen... − Pikachu sighed.

− What's a "Pokédex"? − this time Poccha asked.

− A pocket-size electronic device which works as an encyclopedia about pokémon. It gives names, Types, a brief description and it's consultable as a guide for learnable moves. However... − the Electric Type's eyes shadowed and, after a side glance at his partner, he looked away. − It's probably still back in Kalos anyway, so it doesn't matter.

 **X~OwO~Y**

Ash could be called many things: dense, naïve, simple-minded or sometimes even dumb, but since he woke up, he could tell (even through all the pain and memory loss) that there was something wrong with his _aibou_. Being this gloomy didn't suit him. At all. So the new-Riolu had figured it had to be his fault.

− Pikachu... I'm sorry... − he managed to wheeze, making the Electric Type whirl around, but he still kept walking.

− What for? − the Mouse Pokémon asked, taken back.

− I'm... hurting you... − he murmured.

− That's not true! It's just... − Pikachu hesitated. − I hate seeing you like this. If we're here and you're this injured, it's my fault. − his ears dropped.

− Just because... I shielded you? − the Fighting Type swallowed at the tiny nod of his friend. − ... Even though... I don't remember... I'm sure I did it... because you were in danger. − he paused to regain his breath and determined looked directly into the chocolate eyes of the Electric Type. − You're my best friend... I don't want to lose you.

− Don't you think it's the same for me? − Pikachu suddenly snapped, angry. The fury and the meaning made the new pokémon start, then look at his feet guiltily.

− I didn't ever thought... about it. My first priority is that... you're safe, then... I think about me. Maybe because... deep down I know... you won't be alone. − Flashes of pokémon danced in his mind, so many he lost the count around 40. − The others would need... a leader and often... you're better than me in these things. − Ash beamed a pained smile.

Pikachu didn't respond at his declaration, but he could tell his eyes were becoming wetter. However before he could say anything, someone cut in.

− ...You mean that he won't be alone even if you vanish? − the Torchic (Rush he believed was the name) quietly asked from the front, still walking backwards. The Emanation Pokémon looked at her and nodded. − I understand you. − the ex-boy stared at her in surprise as she skipped absent-mindly, looking at the crystal-covered ceiling. − Even ceasing to exist for somebody else's wellbeing, it's not a bad way to pass away. Above all if _you know_ that somebody will keep living and somehow also live for you, by remembering you. − she smiled at him, perhaps a bit sadly. The Piplup (Poccha?) was pointedly avoiding to look at the Fire Type and Ash wasn't the only one who noticed: Pikachu's eyes were darting between them and for a fraction of second the grip of the Totodile tightened on him.

− Hmp. True, − Fang gently agreed, a hint of melancholy in her voice. − doing a sacrifice that huge for someone else is demanding and could hurt both you and your friend, but after all since it's done in bona fide it's worth it. − no one of the duo from Kanto missed the understanding glances exchanged between the two ex-humans.

− Though if it had been done without keeping it a secret from said friend to share the weight and not suffer alone, it would have been better. − the Charmander (whose name the duo from Kanto hadn't catch yet) grumbled so offended that it was unmistakenly fake.

− I couldn't have said it better. − Poccha sniffled, trembling a bit.

− Says the partner who, when the disguised Darkrai had separately and secretly convinced both of us to sacrifice ourselves, didn't utter a syllable. − Rush mock-scoffed, counterfeiting offence with her beak risen and eyes closed. A second after she peeked through her left eyelid at the Water Type, only to half-smile and nudge her friend comfortingly.

− Touché. − the Penguin Pokémon sniffled again and nudged back, starting a sorta of shove-war.

The sight made the witnesses laugh, momentary forgetting the angst, as they turned once again the corner. The tunnel once again was empty and turned to the right. Were they going back to the first chamber?

Ash shivered a bit, biting back the pain on his back. He really hoped they could escape soon.

 **P~OwO~W**

 _Another empty hallway? Where is everyone?_ Poccha thought looking at the path in front of them as he scratched his head with his wing. The second later found him tumbling because he was subjected to another playful shove from his partner, who then stared at him perplexed as he laid on the ground.

− Poccha, what are you doing down there? − she asked curious.

The male Water Type jumped up, indignant. − You pushed me!

− Of course I did, otherwise you wouldn't have fallen first. − the Torchic said in a tone of seriousness and no-nonsense.

− Then why did you ask? − her partner asked disbelieving.

− Because. − she shrugged unconcernedly and took the lead, leaving behind a stoned penguin. He robot-like turned to the four witnessing the event and pointed his wing to the female Fire Type, silently conveying " _do you believe who I have to bear?_ ".

They sniggered, but kept walking, prompting Poccha to drop the act and join his friend on the lead.

− What was that for? − he whispered her.

− Comic relief. We all needed a laugh. − Rush whispered back, shrugging, making the Penguin Pokémon smile.

 _That crazy three-feathered head..._

The group of six went on, this time in comfortable silence, staying alert and wary only for the surroundings. Four turns right and progressively shorter corridors after, they finally reached another chamber, which probably stood at the center of a spiral.

It pretty much looked like the one they had arrived in, though it differed for one thing, the sight every dungeon explorer craved: **the stairs**.

They stood in the furthest right corner of the chamber, leaving bare room in the middle... apart from the scattered objects around, but nobody in sight. Team Purplewing tensed: usually it meant a trap that leaded unfortunate or naïve explorers to a Monster House. Poccha raised a wing, halting, and peeked at the ceiling: usually the foes appeared from there...

Nobody at all. _Ghost Type then?_ the Penguin Pokémon guessed, since they could phase through objects. Quietly and slowly he reached for Rush's bag and picked a couple of Iron Thorns, ready to Fling them. At the same time his partner beside him started building a Flamethrower and held it, nodding at him.

As a sole pokémon the duo jumped in, rushing at the center then leaned against each other ready to face whatever foe would have rained down...

After several seconds where the only sound was the crackle of Rush's fire, nothing happened.

− What was supposed to happen? − Pikachu dared to ask after such anticipation.

− A Monster House. They're chambers were there are several scattered objects which work as a bait for unfortunate explorers. Usually they jump down from crannies on the ceiling. − Lizard explained in the background, as Team Purplewing slowly eased their stance.

− There's... nobody here though... − Ash observed.

− It happens even that sometimes. Probably they're the remains of an old battle and the winners didn't bother to gather them. − carefully Fang dragged their charge forward while Rush let go of her fire, extinguishing it.

− Shall we pick them up then share them outside the Dungeon? − the female Fire Type suggested.

− Yeah, after all you're our line of defense now. − the Big Jaws Pokémon agreed, stepping into the room.

− I'll help them. − Pikachu announced dashing forward then picking up some berries.

− Thanks! − the Penguin Pokémon beamed and begun his share of work, while Rush (still a bit wary) stood on look out at the center of the chamber, in order to act as a sentry for either an eventual Monster House or pursuers coming from the tunnel.

So far nobody was in sight.

 **X~OwO~Y**

Pikachu put the berries in the bag, watching the slow progression of his _aibou_ through the room with the corner of his eye.

The rare times Ash looked so frail were the ones when he had been in a life threatening situation, so an unsettling feeling pooled at bottom of the Electric Type stomach every time he checked him, above all since he was in a body that didn't belong to him. Sure, it had happened already once that the boy had been turned into a pokémon (a Pikachu thanks to a witch's spell), however it had been temporary and he had been in good health, so it was different.

The Mouse Pokémon quietly sighed and dashed to reach a strange looking seed. What use did it have? He shrugged and took it along with a couple of a different variety.

− This should be all. − he dropped the three items inside the Chick Pokémon's bag and swept his sight around, nodding in approval.

− Good, we need all the berries and seeds we can. − Rush nodded her thanks and casually walked backward towards the stairs. Was it a habit of hers or was she just wary?

− Just in time! − the Charmander cheered (he hadn't caught his name yet) − Do you think you can manage to climb up? − he asked the neo-Riolu.

Ash hesitated, taking a deep breath of air. The following blinding smile manage to quell Pikachu's anxiety. − I'll do my best!

− Then I'll scout upstairs before you climb: I'm tired to be a sitting Ducklett! − Pikachu declared, jumping on the first step.

− A what? − Fang frowned, confused.

− Basically a Psyduck, but slimmer and bluer. − Ash snickered at the Mouse's description. − Anyway, I'm the fastest right now and I need to pull my weight. I'll be right back. − the yellow fuzzy saluted and sprinted up, without giving the five time to protest.

It was his turn to protect his partner.

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 **A/N.** It's already been a year? Holy Arceus! _Gomenasai!_

I hope Ash and Pikachu weren't OoC, however I thought that considering the circumstances their behavior had to be a little altered.

I decided to "save" here because the entire dungeon would have been too long and I wanted to post on November 23rd!

 **SUN, MOON,** _ **DOKODA**_ **?!** (=where are you?!) [sorry, I'm learning Japanese, something is slipping in... **(^w^')** ]

Besides, while I'm here being a sitting Ducklett (like Pikachu felt) waiting for the dawn, I thought I could update something related. Hope you've enjoyed it! **(n_n)**

There should be other two parts of this dungeon, past will be discussed and plot things will be hinted.

So, write ya next time (hopefully not next year)!


	3. Dungeon 001 (Part 2)

Slowly Pikachu peeked from the ledge of the stairs at the floor around him, finding a scenery similar to the chamber he had been before. Same crystals (just a little bit more), stalactites, stalagmites and pillars, bare floor, something inanimate black on the furthest corner, an entrance to probably a tunnel and... still no one around.

The Mouse Pokémon sniffled the air, but there was no smell, neither lingering or new, so the cave - _the dungeon_ \- hadn't been lived in by anyone for a long time.

Nodding to himself, he turned around, looking at the waiting group at the base of the stairs. − All clear! − he whispered, making a "com'on" gesture. Downstairs the five nodded and started their ascend, so the Electric Type hoisted himself up and wandered around a bit, investigating the surroundings till he reached the black thing on the floor. It was a pair of glasses.

Pikachu picked them up and turned them around in his paws, observing them: they looked oddly familiar to the ones Squirtle wore, however there were semicircular patterns on both the lens, almost as if the glass had been cut from an old radar screen.

Curiously he put them on and looked around through the tinted lens, startling a bit when he saw the bluish outline of _something_ on the wall where before there hadn't been anything. Quickly he took off the gadget and the silhouette vanished, surprising him. Slowly then Pikachu lowered and raised repeatedly the lens, confirming that it was the glasses fault. − Okay... − he breathed, leaving them on and focusing on identifying _what_ he was looking at.

It was tall approximately a paw from the ground where it lied and large about 3/4 of his tail. Glancing around to check if anybody was arriving (there wasn't), the Electric Type scurried near the wall to see if anything changed and was yet again surprised when he noted that he had gained a better perspective. As a matter of fact now he could see the shape of the upper surface: it was tablet-like with the shorter sides narrower than the central part. That silhouette... was familiar!

− Everything's okay? − Pikachu jumped and whirled around, barely stopping himself from instinctively shocking the source of the voice, which would have been a very bad idea since who spoke had been Poccha. The male Water Type startled too, but recovered quickly hearing hie sniggering partner behind him.

− Yes, sorry. − the Mouse Pokémon scratched behind his ear mareepishly, then frowned, noticing a yellowish outline around the newcomers. Raising the glasses it vanished. _What was that?_ he thought, raising an eye ridge.

− Where did you find those? − Rush asked curiously as she too frowned, probably trying to recognize the object.

− They were lying in a corner. Do you know what they are? − Pikachu asked, showing her the thing.

− Mmm... Did you see anything strange around when you wore them? − the Chick Pokémon hummed, looking up at him.

− Yes, on that wall there's what I think is Ash's new Pokédex. − he pointed behind him with a thumb. − And... Both it and you had a colored outline around. − he added perplexed.

− Oh! You're lucky then! − Rush beamed, excited. − They're X-Ray Specs! It's an item that gives the ability to see objects and pokémon through the walls of a dungeon! Sunflora lent us one once: items are identified by blue, enemies by red and allies by yellow. − she explained as behind her at last the Tohjo starters arrived on the floor supporting Ash.

− So on this floor there's really the Dex! − the revelation filled the yellow creature with excitement: this way at least they could explain things better to the Teams!

− You mean the thing you mentioned? The encyclopedia one? − Poccha wondered and Pikachu nodded. − That could be useful!

− Very much, yeah. Hey Ash! − the Kanto native rodent trotted much more relieved towards his partner who looked at him with a small strained smile and curiosity in his eyes.

− What is it Pikachu? − he asked a bit subdued. The Electric Type slightly frowned but let it pass.

− We found our Pokédex! It's somewhere on this floor! − he announced, surprising his _aibou_ who made a wider smile.

− That's great!... We have to... search for it then. − Ash agreed easily to the implied request.

− How did you... Oh they are X-Ray Specs! − the Charmander interjected, marveled. − Do you see anything or anyone else?

Pikachu shook his head. − We're alone. − the statement brought relief to the listeners, so he dared to ask an idea that had just popped up in his head. − ...So maybe I can run there, grab it and come back in a flash.

− Eeeh?! Why? − Poccha startled.

− You hinted that dungeons are like labyrinths, so maybe the route to the Pokédex isn't the same to the exit or the stairs. And I don't want to... − he trailed, looking at his best friend with a pointed look. Realization dawned on the exploration Teams members' faces, who nodded in response, understanding the situation.

− You don't want... what? − the ex-human boy asked oblivious of the exchange. That itself was worrying: Ash wasn't _that_ oblivious in situations like this, he at least would have been able to sense the concern directed towards him by his starter. So this only steeled his determination more.

 **P~OwO~W**

− Nothing, don't worry. − Pikachu reached out to pet his friend's head and ruffled the blue fur, making him pout.

− It's not fair! ...I usually... do that! − the Riolu playfully protested.

− Well, we're almost the same height now, so get used to it! − the Electric Type shot back, making Rush smile. Once Grovyle had done something similar to her, so it was pretty nostalgic.

Fighting a sigh, the female Fire Type intervened. − We can accompany you. Since we don't know who generally inhabits this place, nobody should wander around by themselves.

− I agree. We can wait here in the meanwhile, so we won't lose each other. − Fang caught up the message and her teammate nodded.

− If we find the stairs too, we'll come back to guide you. − Poccha concluded, folding his wings and nodding sagely.

− A thunderbolt... will be enough... − the Fighting Type drew attention to himself. − You could leave... signs on the dirt... in the crossroads and we'll... follow them. − he swallowed. − This way... we'll be quicker.

A wave of worry washed over all of them, if the troubled looks were anything to go by. The Riolu was gradually looking worse and that involuntary comment about being quicker... There wasn't much time.

− Okay then, we go. Shout or use a loud Fire move if you need help. − Rush recommended and Lizard nodded in response.

− Oh, can you leave us a couple of Reviver and Blast Seeds then? Just in case. − the Totodile asked, stopping them.

− Of course! − Rush hurried towards them, letting his partner transfer two of each in order to split in half the reserves between them.

− Thanks! Good luck! − the impromptu trio nodded and not without reluctance Pikachu lowered his X-Ray Specs down and darted into the corridor, Team Purplewing hot on his tail.

The path had an abrupt turn right, after which there was another straight walkway. They ran along that in silence, the Mouse Pokémon on all fours ahead of them, attention focused on his right where probably was located the outline of the object. As they turned right once again, Poccha couldn't help to blurt out.

− This is too strange! There's nobody around and the dungeon is made by only tunnels! − he still kept running.

− Why? How is it usually? − Pikachu asked curious.

− There's at least 3-4 territorial pokémon and the planimetry isn't usually like this! This almost seems like a crescendo spiral! − Rush commented as another turn right brought them to another longer corridor.

− You're right! We're running in spiral! − the Water Type realized, glancing over his shoulder to look forward again.

− At least we won't have to leave landmarks then. − Pikachu commented in a distract mode as his eyes flickered to his right and faltered in his run, only to accelerate.

− What was it? − Rush worried.

− They made Ash sit. − they turned another corner and this time he kept his head pointed to the right. − If Rush's hypothesis is right, we'll have at least two turns to reach the Pokédex. − he changed subject.

− Okay. − was Rush's only comment, then she eyed her partner who grimaced in worry. They knew the pain of the unknown while a friend was injured. Silence was the only right answer now.

Another corner, another tunnel.

− Still no one? − asked the Piplup halfway.

− Not a soul. − confirmed the waymaker. − We're nearing the Dex, just this turn!

As a matter of fact the next hallway at the very end opened into a chamber.

− Yosh! Up ahead! − Rush cheered, accellerating.

− Wait for me! − the Water Type whined, clearly at the end of his running stamina.

They busted into the room in a rush and skipped to a halt in its center to catch a breath.

 **Stairs.**

− Well, at least _*pant*_ you were right Rush. − the penguin Pokémon rested his wings on his knees. His friend hummed in question so he elaborated. − It really was a spiral.

Meanwhile Pikachu had reached a stalagmite to pick up a red-black device before coming back to them. − Here, this is the Pokédex. I'll call the others. − he left it in Poccha's care then stopped at the entrance of the room. Taking a deep breath, sparkles soon cracked on his cheeks, then a loud thunderbolt echoed in the corridor. The Mouse Pokémon kept it on a bit, till he glanced to his left and nodded. The electricity vanished and after few tense seconds, he relaxed, sighing.

− Ash heard me. − he responded at the silent inquiry.

− They're moving? − Rush asked and Pikachu nodded.

− Ash even waved at me! − he sat down hard. − I swear, my end won't be because a Legendary smites me, but because I'll worry about him too much!

− "A Legendary smites" you? − Rush chuckled while her aibou was observing the item. − How come? Since you came from the human world, they should be pretty reclusive. We ourselves, apart from a couple of encounters that were the very reason I became a pokémon, had to search for the others in the further depths of certain dungeons! − she commented. The Electric Type snorted.

− Normally you'd be right, but since we began our journey, Ash has been a Legendary magnet. I wouldn't be surprised if we've encountered the whole lore up to now.

− "Whole"? You're joking right? − Poccha raised his head from the device. − You couldn't have met...

− Arceus-sama? − Pikachu interrupted, shocking the duo. − Mmh hu, we even ended saving His life. Though at first He did want to smite us... − he paused at their incredulous stare. That could have explained the "smite" thing... − Forget it, it would take too long to explain the whole thing. − he turned around and silently observed the other trio advance in the dungeon.

 **B~OwO~F**

Lizard had to admit a thing: Ash's endurance had been freaking awesome.

He had managed to wait till the second his partner had vanished beyond the corner to let his legs shake uncontrollably, then, unable to support his weight anymore, he had dropped down heavily, surprising both Team Bitefire members so much that they lost their grip and he fell on his knees, curling on himself by wrapping his arms around his torso.

− Hey, are you alright? − Lizard demanded, trying at least to keep him upright. Shivers were wracking his body.

− C-cold... − the newfound pokémon chattered, but seemed still stubborn enough to bite back a whimper.

− Since when did you feel it? − Fang inquired, while feeling his forehead. − He's burning up! How didn't Pikachu notice it? − she kneeled to place her bag in the ground and search for a remedy.

− I-it was... in the c-corridor... it c-comes in... waves. − the blue furry managed to explain.

− Darn, I forgot about the faulty thermoregulation on the first days after the transformation! − she cursed, then she perked up as she found what she was looking for. − Here! Can you take a little bite of it? But you must only chew it, not swallow. − she instructed and the patient complied, taking a third of a Blast Seed, and munched slowly. Gradually the shivers toned down and the breath became less ragged.

− How...? − Lizard quietly muttered.

− I had the same problem the first days. He's burning up because of the scorch, but his body is going awry because it isn't still used to this form and metabolism. To sum it up, it's a mess. However seems that my remedy worked for him too. − she explained, tucking the leftovers two thirds of the seed inside the bandages on Ash's chest, to make it immediately accessible.

− Okay, but why a Blast Seed? − Lizard insisted.

− Honestly, I dunno. I can only speculate it has to do it lets you breath fire if you gulp it down. Perhaps the substances in the seed mixing with the saliva tell the brain and metabolism to shut up and drive. − Fang shrugged, then addressed Ash. − If you feel better, you can spit it on the ground or gulp down to do a firework for fun. Either choice warn us.

Ash nodded, then tentatively swallowed. Hearing the motion, the duo moved away from in front of him to the sides as a mini-flare was coughed from the Riolu's mouth.

− That was odd... − the blue furry murmured as the Lizard Pokémon patted his shoulder.

− Fire's not so bad. − he consoled with a smile.

− Says the Fire-Type-fire-resistant. − the Totodile playfully flickered her friend's muzzle who cringed. − Anyway, this is only a temporary countermeasure, we need a blanket and ice to do anything remotely more effective.

− Ice? Here? I don't think we're in a cold region from the air temperature. − her aibou hummed.

− We could find someone... able to do Ice Beam. Once we did it... with a Glaceon on a river... for Meloetta. − Ash seemed more alert now and was less curled on himself.

− Who for whom? − Lizard asked bewildered.

− Uhm... Glaceon is the Ice Type evolution... of Eevee, while Meloetta... is a Legendary from Unova. − the former human frowned pensive.

− I'd really want to know the story behind that after we're out of here, however we have to focus on the problem here: your idea would be good if I couldn't only use Ice _Fang_. I doubt you want to be nibbled. − the males snorted in amusement.

− We can try if we find... a canteen or something to contain water. − Ash suggested, only to perk up and straighten, turning to the entrance of the chamber. Alarmed Team Bitefire stood up, ready to face any opponent, but no one was there.

− What's up? − Lizard whispered.

− Pikachu... − the Riolu smiled and raised a paw to wave. After a second stopped, nodding. − He gave the signal.

− We didn't hear anything... − Fang pointed out wary. The injured looked up at her surprised.

− Oh. Perhaps Riolu... can hear things better? − he offered as unconsciously his ears flickered when he tried to stand, prompting the duo to support him. The idea made sense...

− Okay, he's your partner after all, you know better. − the Big Jaw Pokémon smiled and the trio started advancing.

− Tell us if you need to stop, okay? − Lizard said to their charge who nodded.

− I'll do my best!

 **P~OwO~W**

 _Arceus-sama? Really?!_ Rush's mind was still reeling the notion, however the time-traveler shook her head and began looking around in order to see if there were any signs of the passage of pokémon residents. Meanwhile Poccha was back examining the Dex and Pikachu was on look out, so the Chick Pokémon's back was covered enough.

The crystals were everywhere, but the ground was clean, no dust or scrapes. It was almost unreal and slightly creepy. The Fire Type circumnavigated the staircase (which was attached in the middle of the wall near the entrance so it hid what was beyond) to see the hidden corner... and was taken aback in finding a red and white cap of all of things.

Perplexed, Rush rolled it over then picked it with her beak from the white brim, facing an overturned "U" on red background.

Suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of a dizzy spell then freefall as a bright flash blinded her.

 _There was a tower, a high one judging from the blurred little lights under it, and the sky was dark enough to be just past twilight. The focus of the scene was on the top, where there were four protagonists: a blur similar to a Garchomp, another similar to a... Politoed? Croagunk? No, it was too little, perhaps a pokémon she had never saw, a Pikachu (full color and details) and the last person was more like a silhouette, more defined but totally black sans for a red and white chap, the same one she had been holding, placed on their head. That shape... a human!_

 _The cap-wearer was near the blurred Garchomp, almost sustaining it, while the Pikachu and the frog-like shape started running towards them. The Electric Type had a bright smile on his face... until the roof of the tower crumbled under his paws and the Mouse Pokémon fell. The human turned to the sound and a shout made by a familiar voice echoed inside the vision. The next thing she knew, before anyone could have reacted, the cap-wearer had launched itsefl after the falling Electric Type without hesitation. Hadn't it been a_ _ **Dimensional Scream**_ _already, Rush would done its namesake in horror and terror. During the fall another particular had gained color: two brown orbs painted in steely determination, as their owner finally reached the Pikachu and encased him into its arms, twisting in the air so the human could shield with their body the impact with the ground. A "Pika-pi!" answered the previous call of the human in the meanwhile, disbelief horror terror and recognition crystal clear in that single word that sent shivers down the time-traveler's spine._

 _They were gonna die. Or at least the human would._

 _Had you blinked and you would have missed it, because the next instant a red comet shot from the ground and intercepted the falling bodies, catching them, then depositing them safely on the ground after a long arc. The curtain of fire quenched, revealing another colored element of the vision: a pokémon clad in red, black and white feathers with ribbons of fire from its wrists, red beak and blazing blue eyes. It stood proud as it released the human who promptly thanked, receiving a nod in response, before it leapt away on a nearby roof, joining a human blur._

 _As the Dimensional Scream started to fade an orange light enveloped the savior revealing a pokémon she knew very well, awestrucking her._

 _"Arigatou, Mega-Blaziken!" was the last shout she heard as she returned to the real world._

* * *

Poccha was getting the hang in handling the item: he had found the list and the pictures of pokémon he already knew and now was searching for his and Rush's species entries, but still no results. However a loud gasp and two thumps drew his attention, making him notice that his aibou was nowhere to be found.

Fear struck him so he loudly called for her, drawing Pikachu's attention too.

− What happens? − he asked the Water Type.

− Where's Rush?! − the Piplup gripped one of the yellow paws in demand, but the other didn't seem to mind as he scanned around. Was the Creepy Voice back and had it abducted his partner?

− There. Behind the stairs. − while he was pointing, the male of Team Purplewing was already running and reached his aibou on a heartbeat, Pikachu hot on his heels.

The orange pokémon was sitting on the ground, staring into space, beak open in bewilderment. In front of her strangely there was a red cap.

− Rush! Are you okay?! − the Penguin Pokémon shook her, awakening her from whatever daze had fallen upon her. _Wait, daze...?_

The Fire Type swallowed hard, then looked at their new acquaintance.

− Is this... Ash's hat? − she asked and the yellow mouse nodded, picking it up then looking up and around.

− How did you know? − he asked curiously.

− Have you ever dealt with high tower with this hat on? − she asked instead and Pikachu visibly flinched at the mention, alarming Poccha. _Just what..._ Seeing that reaction, Rush relaxed deeply as she sank on the floor, laying down completely. − So it was the past. I don't know if I should be relieved or terrified by the knowledge.

− What do you mean? − this time it was Pikachu's turn to be astounded.

− That now I understand why you'll die of worry before be smitten by whoever Legendary. Just by seeing it I think I lost a couple of days of my life. − she chuckled bitterly.

− You had a Dimensional Scream? − Poccha finally asked, making her partner look at him, nod and hum in discomfort.

− Sorry, what? − Pikachu asked again, clutching the beret.

− It's a gift my friend has. − the Piplup explained, letting said friend recover from the traumatizing vision. − By touching things or people, sometimes she can glimpses of either past, present or future. I guess this time it was the former. − a nod in confirmation.

− Your friend is crazy, how... − Rush halted her incoming rant, closing her beak with a click. − No, I can't say anything, otherwise I'll be a hypocrite. − she sighed again.

− You mean you really saw what happened on Prism Tower? With Garchomp? − the yellow mouse asked hesitantly.

− A Garchomp was there as were you, a frog-like pokémon and a human with that hat. So I guess so. − she closed her eyes, shaking her head, only to leap up and ruffle her feathers. − It was as if I was watching from an outside perspective the Tower of Time fall all over again. − she commented eliciting a shudder from Poccha. What in Lord Dialga's name had happened in the past of the duo from the human world?

− Why did you see it then? − Pikachu asked honestly perplexed. − Does this Dimensional Scream have a purpose?

− Usually it's needed to save someone or help in a quest. I didn't see anything that could be... Wait, can you check Blaziken on that Pokédex? − she abruptly changed subject, startling the two males.

− I tried, but I still haven't found either of us! − Poccha protested.

− Here, I'll do it. − exchanging cap for Dex, the Mouse Pokémon pointed it towards Rush. The second later an electronic voice recited a description of a Torchic. Afterwards, clicking a couple of buttons, the image changed into a Blaziken. − You wanted this, right? − the Chick Pokémon scanned the info, finding quickly the tag "Mega Evolution".

− What's this? − she pointed with a feather. Apart from showing that stunt, the vision had to have a purpose like Pikachu had pointed out.

− Mega Evolution? Oh! It's a phenomenon some human professors had started studying recently. Some final stage evolutions are able to step further, given certain conditions. Blaziken for example can become this. − the Electric Type explained, clicking the link and bringing forward the same black-red-white pokémon she had seen. − They are 100 times stronger than before and this "transformation" is only temporary.

− Awesome... − Poccha breathed.

− Yep, I think this is why I saw what I saw. Perhaps this Mega Evolution thing is important. − Rush hummed in thought.

− Pity we can't still evolve, I wanted to see you like that Rush, you'd be awesome! − the Piplup candidly commented, making a wave of embarrassment wash over the Torchic.

− Poccha! − she reprimanded, eliciting a laugh from the two males.

− Wow, at least you're enjoying yourselves. − the voice from the other Fire Type made them all peek from behind the staircase, letting them see the arrival of the rearguard.

− Lizard be nice! − Fang admonished as the two trios joined one another.

− Sorry, sorry. − he grinned mareepishly.

− Oh, Ash, here. − the male Water Type put a cap on the Riolu's head, engulfing it a bit into the cloth. − Rush found this too.

− It feels familiar... It's a bit too big though... − he tried to adjust it by blowing at its brim but it kept falling forward.

− We'll fix it later, probably it's because you're different in size. − Rush took the brim into her beak and circumnavigated the neo-arrived group to put the hat backwards in order for it to be more stable. − Now, that's better!

− Uhm! Thanks. − the Fighting Type nodded, smiling.

− We have the Pokédex too! − the Penguin Pokémon pointed at the item.

− Good, we'll look at it after getting out of here. − the Totodile promised. − Can you keep it in your bag?

− Of course, it's mostly empty anyway. − Rush shrugged and let Pikachu put the device into her bag.

− Well then. Everybody's ready? − the Big Jaw Pokémon asked earning five nods. − Nothing else on this floor? − she asked the Electric Type who did a quick look over just in case, then he shook his head.

− Just us. I'll go and scout again then. − he proposed, obtaining general consensus.

− Okie dokie. Say a word and we'll cover your back. − the Chick Pokémon reassured, making the yellow rodent smile as he climbed the stairs.

However, no one of the vanguard trio had managed to notice or realize that the hat hadn't been in the room before they had entered and given the signal...

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 **A/N.** It wasn't a year, see? **xD**

Well, considering I wanted to post this chapter on my birthday I tried to speed up the writing process, hope you liked the surprise!

So, here. I tried to make them share a few elements of their original worlds between Teams, so they know each other better. They aren't done yet, of course, there's a whole adventure to let them familiarize. **u_ù**

I know that there hasn't been much action yet, but I promise you that there's a very good reason for this and if the next part isn't too long I may add the Final Floor of the Dungeon. **_That_** will be interesting.

(By the way, Pikachu didn't feel Ash's burning forehead because he had ruffled only his fur and he was higher than that spot, so it was kinda insulating... Does this make sense? **^^'** )

Any thoughts so far? I'm kinda driving blindly without feedback, so I don't know if I'm writing this story badly or without making sense, so please review! **\\(^¬^)/**

Oh, and about the popping out of nowhere cap/Pokédex... I'll leave you to speculate a little bit more! **xD**

By the way, in the meanwhile I joined a few fandom if you aren't following my other stories (and if you are, I think you've already noticed **^ε^'** ) and... I still find myself affected by the _HetaOni_ adaptation of " _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ ", so probably in the future you could find some unintentional references, hope they won't be too intrusive. **:3**

Thank you to all who had and will read/fav/follow this story, you really make my day!

Next chapter will be soon, I don't know when yet, but surely something on April 1st (no Fools, just for the event) will be updated.

So type ya soon!

 **[Rockster:** Yo! Welcome back and nice name! No need to worry, I understand the problem, before joining FFN I didn't know which nick choose too. **;)**

So for your question: what Ash actually remembers are the movie events, all the Legendaries during the series and his pokémon, even if the memories are kinda broken because the humans, some of the geographical references (anything human related) and his background in Pallet Town had been edited. So he has only some flashes sometimes as you saw for the Meloetta reference. Oh, and another thing has been edited is his human appearance. Regarding knowing about "what happened" with the MCHB, he had just guessed from Pikachu's behavior, because this time it had been the trauma that made him forget... Am I making any sense?

Living Pokédex indeed, but now they get the visual reference! Don't worry, this is not just for Author convenience, there's a reason why it appeared on this floor, but for now I'll leave it as a mystery.

Don't worry about it, everybody makes mistakes!

The moves are already kinda planned, but you already got two out of three! And I'm very sorry for your Game Boy, we'll honor its memory!

The point in **XY** story is set right after the last episode of the series and before the start of **XYZ** if the design of the Pokédex was any indication. I didn't want Puni-chan to interfere with the plotline, but wanted to get _that_ Dex. It gives the Game Boy Advance vibe I loved so much! **3**

Thanks for your rambling and your review and hope you liked this chapter too! **]**

 **Edit:** Corrected some typos and covered a major hole **_that was_** in the draft but somehow I missed it. Ooops, sorry! **^^'**


	4. Dungeon 001 (Part 3)

Ash looked at his aibou as he climbed up the stairs, but not without a sliver of worry.

He hated feeling powerless. If whatever foe appeared, he would be relegated to the sidelines or worse to become a target, while his best friend could be beaten. Don't get him wrong, he was extremely confident in Pikachu's abilities, but anyone could be defeated if caught off guard. And this place was so strange... he could somehow feel it at the edge of his senses. Or maybe it was just the shock. Who knew for certain? Everything felt so different, even if he didn't remember _how_.

A subdued shiver shook him, making his back ache. Jumbled memories reminded him that this hadn't been the first time he had been badly injured, but right now he couldn't focus on anyone.

− You okay there? − Fang whispered, making him more alert of his surroundings. − Do you need another bite of Blast Seed?

− Oh, no... not yet. Thanks. − he murmured at the same time his partner called a "Clear!" from upstairs.

− Good, let's go! − Lizard (if he had heard the name right) encouraged, as the five started climbing the steps.

Even if tiring and somehow absurd, the forced moving was somehow letting him forget a bit about the injury and the situation, but purely because he had to _concentrate_ in keeping on placing a foot before the other and sustaining his own weight. He didn't even have the strength to feel a bit pathetic.

− Heeere we go. I love and hate stairs at the same time. − the female Water Type commented as she and her teammate hoisted him up.

− How come? − the other female ex human inquired as she was scanning the surroundings.

− Love for the joy of the next floor, hate because I'm kinda a crocodile and my body isn't really suited for climbing. − she answered with humor while from behind a stalagmite Pikachu came out dragging something grey, white and aqua-green. Ash stifled a chuckle: his Totodile had been like that too.

− What's this? − Poccha asked in the meanwhile, as the Electric Type stopped before them.

− Believe it or not, it's Ash's backpack. And it's strange because contrary to the cap and the Pokédex it was nowhere near us when we were hit by the ray! − he answered bewildered.

− It's strange. And creepy. − the Charmander murmured and the Piplup agreed.

− Creepiness aside, does it have a blanket inside? − the Totodile urged, pragmatic and the yellow mouse hummed, unzipping the top and nearly crawling inside to rummage.

− Yep, why? − black tipped ears remerged, dragging along a Pidgey-colored blanket.

− Your partner needs all the help he can get to thermoregulate himself. Both the burn and the transformation are messing up his system. − she explained as the duo made Ash sit against a stalagmite nearby. The ex-human huffed at the strain, but let himself relax slightly as Pikachu wrapped the blanket around his shoulders with a worried gaze.

− Why didn't you tell me? − the Mouse Pokémon reprimanded his friend who ducked his head mareepishly.

− It's still... nothing serious, I would have... told you once... out of here. − he seemed earnest enough, so Pikachu just hummed in discomfort.

 _What can I even do with him?_ he thought in fond exasperation.

 **B~OwO~F**

Hadn't they witnessed the shivers-wracking-spell, Ash's excuse _could_ have worked on them too, but since they _had_ , Team Bitefire was pretty unimpressed. Though, after a glance to each other, they didn't press the matter: it was still nothing serious and the symptoms could be treated easily (sans the scorch of course).

Besides, they couldn't have commented anyway because a happy shout interrupted the confrontation.

− I found some Gravelrocks and Silver Spikes! − Poccha jumped happily waving two satchels with his wings.

− I. Can't. Believe. It. − Fang gasped surprised in recognition. − They're ours!

− Really? − the Piplup handed them to the other Water Type who turned them around.

− Yeah, this silk is Caterpie's alright. − she hummed, then looked around. − Does this mean the rest of our things are scattered in this chamber?

− How so? You said you woke up downstairs. − Rush inquired genuinely curious as she carried under her wings a couple of Max Elixir and an Escape Orb.

− You see here? − the female Water Type put down her bag to show them the bitten thong. − Zenchou, our Absol teammate tried to stop somebody to take our bag. Probably during the transfer our items got scattered in this dungeon due to the fight. − she suggested, making Team Purplewing nod and drop the objects in the others' bag.

− What... do they do? − Ash asked, tilting his head perplexed.

 **P~OwO~W**

− You can go and fetch your things, we'll take care of this. − Rush offered and the other team accepted with a nod, so she turned to the travelers from the human world. − Well, Gravelrocks, Geo Pebbles, Silver Spikes and Iron Thorns are throwing items. Usually they are used in situations when your moves aren't effective against your opponent or they're spent. − she began earning nods from their impromptu students. − The rocks usually have an arc trajectory and they're practically _hissatsu_ , sure hit. Don't ask, I never understood it too. − she anticipated the incoming question. − Spikes and Thorns instead are linear throws and depending on the sniper they can be more or less accurate but more damage dealing.

− Seems legit. − Pikachu commented.

− Max Elixir are for replenishing the moves energy... − Poccha took over, only to be interrupted by Ash.

− Oh, we have... those too! − he seemed relieved to recognize something.

− Good then. − the Totodile and the Charmander came back, depositing on the center of their "circle" some orbs − We got back all or items, sans the _most useful one_ right now − the latter added in bitter irony in an undertone − but at least these were spares.

− What do you mean? − Rush asked confused.

− A Heal Seed. − Fang gestured with her muzzle towards the injured, but then handed two ball-like yellow seeds to her. − By the way, here. This way we'll have four each.

− Wow, thanks! − the female Fire Type beamed, offering her bag, but stopped before the other could drop them inside. − Oh, these are Reviver Seeds: they're pretty handy if someone faints from exhaustion. The sprout is sensible to the energy levels of the Team whose bag are they in, so once one teammate strength drops to zero, they automatically send a burst of energy that brings up the downed pokémon. Done so, the sprout withers and the seed is no longer usable.

− Wow... − the yellow rodent breathed. − What about these orbs then? − he picked up a deep blue almost black one with a shining speckle of white light in the center.

− That's an Escape Orb. It can be used to be teleported to either one's base or the entrance of a Dungeon if you don't have a camp. − Fang explained, making the Electric Type frown.

− Then why don't we use it to go back home? − he asked.

− For starter we don't know where we are, so we don't know where it could lead us. I seriously doubt it could bring us home, seeing how we were dragged here from the start. − Rush reasoned and Fang nodded in agreement.

− I have that impression too. Till we'll escape from this dungeon, it's not safe to use it. − the others dipped their head in acknowledgement.

− Besides, we can conquer this dungeon, it's not that difficult! − Poccha announced proud, earning a chuckle from his partner.

− Of course, there's nobody around! − Rush's tease made the Penguin Pokémon deflate and pout, making the others laugh or snicker.

− By the way, those are Rollcall Orbs − he tried to regain some of his dignity, pointing to yellowish balls − when smashed they can summon all the teammates scattered around a floor. − he then gestured to a purplish one. − Last but not least that one is a Spurn Orb. It does the somewhat opposite, meaning it banishes the opponents in a room around the floor. It's a real lifesaver during a Monster House.

− Something like that actually exist?! − Lizard gasped, overwhelmed. − We don't have them back home!

− Yeah, our only hope was to have at hand a Petrify Orb to sneak past our foes! − the shock was so evident on the light-blue muzzle that Poccha gave her a sympathetic pat.

− Well, now we have it. Is there anything else? − Rush asked the Mouse Pokémon who glanced around, humming.

− That way. − he pointed to the wall at the left of the staircase. − There are tiny blue dots, probably large enough to be seeds. Then... nothing else. − the Explorations teams nodded in response.

− Towards the treasures we go. − the Torchic urged. − And so we'll test my Spiral Theory.

At the rearguard trio perplexed expression, Poccha explained the idea while Fang handed her partner their bag, so she could experimentally try and put on Ash's rucksack.

− Well, she does have a point. − Lizard commented afterwards. − The first floor was a clockwise closing spiral, while the second a clockwise opening one. − he traced the pattern in the air with a claw.

− So this one could be another closing one? − Pikachu followed the logic. − The tunnel starts in front of us and has a turn right at the end...

− Perhaps. How about we go and see? Though, I need somebody replacing me in supporting Ash, because the backpack is a little bit bulky. − the azure crocodile asked mareepishly.

− I'll do it, no need to worry. − the Electric Type neared his _aibou_ who drew a big breath before being helped into a standing position between him and the Charmander, blanket hanging in his shoulders.

− But you have to tell us if you need to stop, okay? − the Lizard Pokémon warned earning a nod and a strained smile from the injured.

− I won't... back down just... now, you know. − he huffed as they went inside the tunnel, Team Purplewing on the front, trio in the middle and Fang as the rearguard.

− Just don't strain yourself. − the yellow rodent reprimanded and his friend nodded.

The walk after that was silent, shuffling of feet as the only noise in the apparently empty dungeon. After two turns right, the corridors became progressively shorter, ending in a simple room with the stairs on the right wall.

− Well, at least we can give this place the temporary name of Spiral Dungeon, can't we? − Rush half-heartedly commented, getting a snort from her partner. − Hey, it was a good one!

− Sure it was Rush. Keep thinking like that. − Poccha teased, making the Chick Pokémon pout. Meanwhile the supporting duo had let their charge sit against the staircase to let him rest a bit.

The female Fire Type ruffled her feathers and started searching for the seeds Pikachu had talked about.

 **X~OwO~Y**

Feeling his head hot, Ash removed the cap and rested his furry nape on a cold crystal behind him, eyes closed. The coolness was somehow soothing...

Suddenly his ears perked at an unknown sound above him, so he cracked curiously an eyelid open, but there wasn't anything there. Frowning he closed it again and concentrated on his hearing. He was sure there had been something... Once more that sound. Was it... the whistle of the wind?

Trying to confirm his hypothesis, he raised his muzzle and took a deep sniff, trying not to upset his sore back. The air was indeed fresher...

− What is that? − Lizard asked, shacking him from his musing. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times then rubbing them to focus on the Charmander and Pikachu in front of him.

− Probably... the next floor... has got the exit. − the duo looked at him surprised. − I heard and felt... fresh wind upstairs.

Pikachu looked up, taking off the Specks then closed his eyes, sniffing and twitching his ears. A small smile painted the yellow muzzle. − Ash's right, I heard it too! And judging from my experience it should even be really close to the stairs! − he looked at them enthusiast. This way they could soon settle outside a camp and so help Ash get better!

− So your senses _are_ sharper. Good to know. − Fang appreciated, making Ash smile at the praise.

− Got everything: a couple of Reviver Seed more and a Blinker Seed. − Poccha announced, handing one of the yellow ones to Lizard, but holding up a black fluffy thing. Probably the " Blinker Seed".

− You can keep it, we have a Sleep one. − the male Fire Type dismissed, so the penguin pocketed it into Rush's bag along with the other yellow seed. − So we're good to go. Since the exit is near, I think we could omit the scout phase. − he proposed.

− Uhhm, it's not really cautious, you know... − Poccha hesitated.

− If I prepared an ambush, I'd place it right before the exit... − Rush agreed.

− On the other paw we can't really avoid it if it's the case. − Lizard pointed out.

− Then how about we do both? − Pikachu stopped the incoming argument he had sensed coming. Being part of Ash's team for so long had made him perceptive about those things.

− How exactly? − the orange reptile frowned.

− We keep supporting Ash while I'll lend either Rush or Poccha the Specs. We all climb the stairs, but the three of us will stay few steps below, both in case there's no threat and they'll need our help pronto. − he pointed the glasses to the Hoenn-Sinnoh starters.

− This... this could work. − the Totodile tapped her muzzle, convinced. − And I could still be your rear-rearguard if anyone comes from downstairs.

− It's settled then. Ash, do you think you can manage the last sprint? − Pikachu crouched in front of his aibou who had spaced out a bit in the meanwhile. His eyes snapped on focus at the sound of the Electric Type's voice, but he needed a second to catch on the meaning of his words. The Riolu tried to wet his lips but then settled on nodding, putting back on the cap and trying to stand, immediately being supported by his friend and Lizard. − Here, lead the way. − the Kanto native mouse handed the Specs out, Rush coming forward to wear them.

She blinked a couple of times, adjusting the difference, then she straightened, as if ready to face the world.

− Let's go Poccha. Time to get out of here. − she declared. And the formation started climbing up the staircase as planned.

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 **A/N. Happy 20th Anime anniversary! *\ (^ o ^) /***

(Of course I couldn't do an April Fools on such an occasion, it would have been below me!)

I know this feels like a filler chapter ( _basically it is_ ), but count it as a preparation for the following part! ...I'm so obvious you all have already figured it out by now, haven't you? ***sigh***

Anyway, the mystery deepens! Where did the backpack come from? ***w*** Who knows? Maybe just me and Arceus. And the culprit (but that's obvious **xP** ). The inventory of the contents will be probably given next chapter, I still have to decide a couple of things beside the sleeping bag and the clothes changes.

I hope Ash didn't seem too OoC, but his injury has somehow to tamper his behavior. Any thought about it?

...Readers, I'm actually worried. Is my fiction that bad that no one reviews? Or you just don't feel like it? **:°(** At least I have follower more, so thank you very much anyway for the silent support!

I edited last chapter 'cause I notice only afterwards (always afterwards **=_='** ) the typos. Don't feel shy to point them out, please! **;)**

Thanks for reading and type ya soon!


	5. Dungeon 001 (Boss Battle)

Three yellow feathers sprouted tentatively from the hole of the staircase, their owner not far behind as she searched with the Specs the floor which consisted in a single chamber full of crystals...

...which was empty.

The only noticeable feature of the whole room was the exit, which could be noticed only because it was the sole place without the soft light given by the crystals. Probably it was night then.

The non-exploration-team-members had been right.

− Poccha, stay close to me, you three wait there. − Rush ordered in a whisper, without controlling if it had been complied. Even if she had been unofficially and unspokenly nominated temporary team leader, the "role" let her freely give indisputable orders in this operation. All exploration teams had that code during important missions and, being a matter of life or dead, this undoubtedly was one of them. As a matter of fact, when the Torchic stepped inside the chamber, the only footsteps that followed her were the familiar ones of a Piplup.

Carefully she sidestepped till she found herself back to back with her partner and the duo circled around, waltzing towards the exit and observing like a Pidgeot the surroundings.

They slowed their progress halfway the chamber and Rush chirped the clear, senses in overdrive. Half of the dungeons had a final floor boss, above all the strange ones. And this one was _suuuuper_ strange.

Slowly the middle guard entered the room and Pikachu's face lit up at the sight of the exit, while Lizard only smiled. Ash... well, he was too occupied by only standing up and walking because of his exhaustion and injury to notice.

The trio stepped carefully towards Team Purplewing who still acted like a sentry till Fang too joined them, through she was a little wearier of her surroundings.

The only sounds now where their steps and the whistle of the North wind...

 **X~OwO~Y**

That last climb had been a killer for his stamina. They were only stairs! Was he really that weak or the burn had been too severe?

Thought, before any of his inner debates could be answered, that odd sensation at the edge of his senses spiked suddenly, raising his hackles and halfway his dreadlocks.

Cold water, freezing North wind and _power_ assaulted his mind which was only able to process one thing: _get cover!_

The sudden panic injected an unexpected wave of energy that Ash used to grip both his helpers' shoulders and pump strength in his legs to push them forward and down. At the same time a shout ripped his larynx, warning everybody else. − **Duck!**

 **CRASH!**

As they hit the ground the explosion of what from the noise sounded like ice swept above them, thankfully out of range due to the early warning. The next instant both Pikachu and Lizard had rolled over, the former crouched above Ash's prone form, to cover him, while the latter stood between them and the threat, looking defiant.

* * *

All the elation given to the sight of the exit vanished as soon as his best friend pushed him down, shouting a warning. An Ice Beam exploded behind them and as soon as the shockwave had dispersed, Pikachu found himself already on a defensively position above Ash, facing the ice sculpture that adorned and _blocked_ the entrance to the staircase with sparkling cheeks.

Thankfully Fang had rolled away in time and was just jumping into action, namesakes shining in the light when the perpetrator appeared on the top of its creation.

This... couldn't end well.

 **B~OwO~F**

Fang was thankful to her wariness because as soon as Ash had shouted his warning she had leaped forward, avoiding for a scale to be engulfed in the ice. She then rolled and swiftly stood, sharp teeth ready to face whatever Dungeon Boss... only to cringe at the sight of said foe.

Atop of the giant crystal stood a magnificent azure quadruped pokémon, with an air of both grace and fury into its fiery red eyes, purple mane moving backwards by an invisible wind. Two white tails lashed besides its flanks as it shook its hexagonal crest on its forehead on a show of both challenge and aggression.

Lizard and Rush were in a serious problem.

* * *

The male Fire Type couldn't really believe that Ash could still have found that kind of energy to manage to push both him and Pikachu down. Not that he wasn't thankful, but still!

As soon as he was able, he stood to shield his charge and look if _his_ own partner was out of danger, which she was. As he saw who had been the cause of that attack, he wasn't as sure for himself, though.

− **Thou Shadows shalt not pass further this point! I will send thee back whence thou came!** − he (he was definitely a male if the deep voice was of any indication) howled, making the presents wince.

− We're no shadows! − Poccha shouted back indignantly. His reply received a Gust in answer for all was worth, but it was more or less easily dodged

− **I will erase thee!** − the Legendary kept on as if he hadn't heard him and charged another Ice Beam.

− No time to argue, someone bring Ash to safety! − Lizard took the lead and shot a Flamethrower of his own, intercepting and melting the Ice Beam in a dense mist.

− I'll get him, you keep Suicune busy! − somewhere inside the fog the Big Jaw Pokémon responded.

Trusting his partner, Lizard quickly activated a Dragon Claw to settle the matter in a close range, since his long reach moves were either not very effective against the Aurora Pokémon or dangerous for his allies (Gravelrocks included, since in a blind situation the lock-on didn't work) *****.

Behind him the yellow shaper of Pikachu vanished in the fog, probably to aid Fang, while a bit further a cone-shaped-light turned on, either a Peck or a Drill variety from one of Team Purplewing.

The droplets around him shifted, suddenly disturbed, and a randomly lashed out Iron Tail caught his middle section, making him double over, but still not enough damage received to pass out.

The Dragonclaw turned off as he coughed in the ground: unwillingly he had aided their foe by creating that mist. Cursing his bad luck, this time he crouched low and kept his tail near the ground, attenuating the flame on its tip to the minimum in order not to be an easy prey due to its light.

 _Okay, we've got 5 Reviver Seeds each, we can do this!_ he mentally cheered himself, going for a Brick Break (less glow involved) that strengthened his tail while he listened both noises and air shifts to strike.

 **P~OwO~W**

 _Why a Suicune?!_ Poccha panicky thought as he activated his Drill Peck, feeling his partner tense in anticipation of either a Quick Attack or an Aerial Ace. They had _two_ Fire Types and an injured Fighting one! Plus he doubted his fellow Water Type had super effective moves against their Type. The Piplup certainly hadn't, even if he still hadn't figured out which element was his recently learned Hidden Power. He had tried it during their quest in World Abyss and he had been able to exclude both Grass and Electric Type... And it didn't behave like Fighting either, because, while it was normally effective against Flying-Normal and Electric pokémon, super effective on Dark Types and not very effective on Poison ones, it was strong on the Dark-Flying combo (usually it was neutral) and neutral on Normal Types. ****** In short, it was a mess he didn't have time to clean right now. And they were already in deep Sludge.

...No wait. There was Pikachu!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a landed hit and a coughing Charmander. − There! − Rush hissed, leaping and vanishing in the mist with the grace of an Aerial Ace.

 _Of course! The Specs! And she won't miss with an hissatsu!_ the Penguin Pokémon calmed a bit once a grunt resounded and the female Fire Type had landed near him from the rebound of the hit.

− He's fast. − she announced. − We need to regroup and take cover. Even if the mist is both a disadvantage and a blessing, it won't last long. Then Lizard and I will be easy targets. − her eyes were darting to the sides, following the foe.

− We also need Pikachu. While he won't be able to take on Suicune alone, at least he'll give us leverage on him. − Poccha scurried towards a faint glow on the ground, near what looked like a candle flame, quitting his Drill Peck in order to whisper. Rush followed him without a question but keeping to look out for Suicune.

− And we're not counting our Blinker Seed. − she added, as they found Lizard squatted down while listening for threats. He looked winded. −You okay?

− Luckily it was only an Iron Tail. I can endure that much. Where is he now? − he requested the other Fire Type.

− He's keeping distance. After I hit him with an Aerial Ace, he's more cautious. The others...? Ah no, wait, there they are. − she answered her own half question, glancing at the opposite side of the chamber.

− So there's no one near him? − a nod − Point me, I've got Rock Slide. − a wicked grin painted the reptilian muzzle and immediately Rush pointed with her beak into the mist. The Lizard Pokémon straightened and cracked his knuckles before thrusting his slightly glowing paws forward with a focused look. Soon after, several noises of rocks colliding against one another ricocheted along with an enraged shriek.

− Only two out of a ton hit. Ready, he's coming! − Rush warned as wind started to roar and the fog suddenly parted, revealing a humongous wave heading in their direction. − **Holy Palkia!**

 **B~OwO~F**

Fang rushed where she had last seen the rescued duo and found the Mouse Pokémon still crouched on all fours above the downed form of the Riolu. The former was already looking in her direction, so once they crossed eyes she nodded and silently they helped Ash up, who seemed to stifle a whimper but kept on with both a pained and troubled expression on his muzzle. The Water Type could understand both of them: the pain from the burn and the trouble for the disadvantage against this adversary. Too many Fire Types and so few super effective moves. She had only two neutral! Maybe only Pikachu could have a possibility.

The trio moved behind a big crystal to the side of the chamber, letting Ash sit adjacent to it, thus he could get more cover and Fang swiftly left near him his backpack too, in order to be more nimble.

Sounds of skirmish echoed behind them, so the battle-ready-duo peered into the fog warily.

− You stay hidden here, I'm gonna join. − the Totodile pointed a claw to the Riolu, who heavily swallowed, nodding.

− Pikachu... go with her. − the Electric Type looked ready to protest, but the former male human stopped him. − I'll be fine. − he stated determinately staring into the other's eyes, making him relent.

− You bett-... − Pikachu began his warning, however a loud " **Holy Palkia!** " interrupted him.

Without any other warning sans the roar of a wall of water, a wave crashed on the crystal, soon overwhelming it and engulfing from both above and the sides the trio, who was swept from their places and swatted on the wall not far from them.

Fang had somehow managed to overcome the shock of the first impact with the water and had swum away before making contact with the rock, however not fast enough to grab Ash and spare him another hit even if it had been subdued by the cover of crystal.

As water receded, the rescued were coughing and spluttering, the injured one looking worse for wear. Realizing this, Pikachu managed to catch his breath more quickly, righteous fury blazing in his eyes.

− You _*cough*_ okay? − Fang heard him frantically ask while she looked at the situation: Poccha seemed relatively fine but dazed, Rush was nowhere to be seen and Lizard... A gasp behind her made her twirl around and find her partner just being revived by a Seed.

− I hate super effective STABs. − the Fire Type groaned, getting up difficultly, helped by his partner.

− Who doesn't? − she asked jokingly, then turned to glare at the far away Legendary.

− **That's it!** − suddenly the Mouse Pokémon declared and sidestepped the crystal, charging in both meanings towards the Aurora Pokémon. As a matter of fact a corona of electricity surrounded him as he gained so much speed that he managed to catch off guard Suicune, landing the move square on his side, launching both of them apart from one another for 3-4 meters. Electric discharges danced on both of them, though the littlest of the duo recovered sooner than the other and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. However in that minimum time lapse the Legendary pokémon had retook control of his muscles and succeed in rolling away, only to be launched in the air (belly up) by a surprise Dig delivered by the previously missing Rush.

The sight of her shook Fang from her amazement, so she nudged Lizard, alerting him too. A shared glance was enough and the female Water Type leaped into action, while her partner turned to Ash to feed him an Oran Berry.

Shadow Claw at the ready, she matched with it a randomly lashed out Iron Tail that Suicune was using to keep them at distance while he landed less gracefully than his species was able to.

− More coordinated... − he seemed to mumble before firing an Ice Beam all around the pavement, making the already slippery floor (due to the residual Surf-water) almost impossible to walk on. "Almost" because Team Purplewing and Pikachu seemed fine enough, probably because of Rush's clawed feet, Poccha's penguin nature and the unconventional way the Mouse Pokémon was using his Iron Tail. Like, who would have thought about using it like a pickaxe to reach the rock under the ice and then propel oneself forward with double speed?

 _Well, I got claws too..._ Fang reactivated their Shadow variant and used them to take hold of the pavement and slide ahead.

Meanwhile Suicune was skating again with grace, seemingly faster than before and so evading better Pikachu's Thunderbolts and Rush's attempted Quick attacks to keep up with him. The only capable of flanking the Legendary was the Piplup, who was skimming on the ice like a rocket, but his unusually rose colored Hidden Power was imprecise and missed 4 times out of 5. _Newly learned move?_

A surprise Flamethrower made the Aurora Pokémon swerve on the Totodile's path who, grateful to her partner was able to unleash a Crunch on the foe's left front leg and cling there, to hinder the other's movement.

As a matter of fact, thanks to that stunt, Rush landed an Aerial Ace on his flank while her partner had switched to a propelled Drill Peck on the other side after a sharp u-turn to backtrack.

− **Eat this!** − the Electric Type leaped from in front of the Legendary with a strange yellow sphere held at the tip of his tail, ready to launch it...

...but sensing the threat Suicune had reared on his hind legs (dislodging the pecking Piplup and Torchic) and violently stomped down, creating an unexpected ring of water which at point blank was enough to disengage Fang too from his leg.

The applied force seemed higher than the previous time, so both Water Types weren't able to swim inside the Surf and the four of them collided with the chamber wall.

The Big Jaw Pokémon was sure to have blacked out this time, because the next thing she knew was the familiar surge of energy of a Reviver Seed.

 **X~OwO~Y**

Pikachu was beyond furious: how did Suicune dare to endanger his best friend? Legend(ary) of the North wind or not, he was gonna have his mane fried!

Even ice hadn't bothered him that much, training against Ice Gyms _and_ Viola's Surskit trick had ingrained in him the strategies to use. The only problem was that their current adversary was much quicker than the Bug-Water Type.

However the distraction offered by the Charmander's Flamethrower had been more than welcome, along with the simultaneous attack of the other three that had locked the Aurora Pokémon in one place.

Before he knew, the Kanto native had already shoot in the air, way higher than Suicune, and had charged an Electro Ball ready to be served.

Honestly Pikachu hadn't expected him to reflexively react with a blunt _Surf_. The Electric attack had been that way blocked, but at least the yellow rodent hadn't been hit by the Water one either, being him out of range.

 _Fine, I can still use the height difference!_ for the second time in ages, Pikachu charged a Volt Tackle (never forgotten, just stored away) and recklessly headbutted the Legendary, dealing serious damage...

...to himself too. The hexagonal crest was harder than it appeared.

Dazed by the hit, Pikachu bounced on the frozen ground then sided a bit, till a paw slammed into his midsection, forcing out the air from his lungs. The azure and purple blur above him was certainly the culprit as his deep voice reverberated inside the room.

− This new type of Shadows is too dangerous. I shalt end thee all in one hit! − Suicune stated in a determinate yet strained tone.

 _Wait, does this mean that he's at the verge of exhaustion?_ _If only I could charge a Thunderbolt, I would end this! But...no...air..._ his lungs protested along with him.

The temperature increasedly dropped around him, making the Kanto native shiver uncontrollably as dread settled into his squeezed stomach. He wasn't readying a _Sheer Cold_ , right?

 **P~OwO~W**

Contrary to most of his allies and partner, Poccha had been aware for the whole second-Surf-ordeal. Sans the split second the Reviver Seed triggered, of course. Contrary to the first time, the second area attack had been more focused on the starting energy than the quantity of water, so the real reason they had splatted against the wall was the shock wave. **[A/N. A critical hit.]**

And that was also why the four of them had KOed and had needed a Seed.

In the recovery lag though, things had gone out of paw: too far for any of his ranged attacks to hit precisely, Suicune was pinning down a chocking Pikachu, too asphyxiated to even try and fry the enemy... who was charging a powerful ice attack.

− No, a Sheer Cold no! − he was scrambling on his feet insatiably, as his allies did the same frantically.

Because the Reviver Seed didn't work on a 1 Hit KO. *******

Beside him a glint of silver from a Spike in Lizard's paw and a metallic one from a Thorn in Rush's beak appeared, while in both Poccha's fins and Fang's paws a globe of Water Pulse enlarged, ready to be fired.

As was too far and too soon the Sheer Cold.

Frost had already started creeping in the floor around the duo, like a closing ring, all set to freeze over the Mouse Pokémon.

 **X~OwO~Y**

Ash still hadn't understood _how_ he had managed to stay conscious during the first wave (the second was easier, without that much water generated, he had been wetted only by droplets). Probably because of sheer dumb luck or pure stubbornness. Or maybe even Aura.

However none of this mattered because, as soon as Ash saw his aibou headbutt Suicune with a Volt Tackle, he knew things had taken a turn for the worse. Somehow he knew the Water Type's crest was harder than Pikachu's skull and, super effective move or not, the owner of the former was going to recover faster than the latter's one. So, to stop the foe, his only conscious thought was to find a way to attack the Legendary.

And that's when Ash's new and unfamiliar body moved by itself, following his wish.

Trembling paws rose as Pikachu sauntered back, ready to collide with the floor.

Sparks of whitish-bluish energy flickered between them when the Mouse Pokémon bounced the first time.

A globe condensed as ignored sweat from the strain started trickle down his temple and the Electric Type sprang again.

The sphere enlargement spiked when, after a slide, Suicune stepped hard on his best friend, making him squeak.

It was the uttered threat however that sealed the deal.

Collecting all his remaining strength, Ash shot the Aura Sphere with a snarl, barely registering the desperate and useless charge of the Exploration Teams.

A deafening whistle covered the crackling of the summoned frost as the globe sailed like a Ninjask towards its target, too quick to immediately be registered by the spectators and above all by Suicune, who suddenly found a ball of light right in his face.

 **BOOM!**

The recoil hurled 187 kg of dog/deer-like pokémon across the chamber, making him roll once reached the ground.

A loud intake of air along with bewildered gasps was heard during the whole sequence, but Ash barely noticed: one of his focuses was the moving and more or less alright partner who was just sitting up, shocked and confused. The other was the threat...

Who was out cold.

At that revelation, the trainer's pent up tension was finally released and his brain caught on the real condition of his body from that stunt.

His frame quacked from shivers, his breath was quick and ragged, his limbs felt like lead and he was so tired that he couldn't even feel the pain from his back while it was leaning heavily on the rock to keep him on a seated position. Plus he felt so, so hot, almost as if he was facing again Moltres in a volcano, being in the middle of a Fusion Flare or near a V-Create. Uhm, perhaps even his friends Charizard and Infernape could match that blazing inferno if motivated...

His fever induced internal ramble came to a halt as in the haze that had started glazing his vision popped out of nowhere his best friend, slightly panicked and worried.

All the symptoms were put aside by the relief of knowing his _aibou_ was really okay.

* * *

If the moment before Pikachu was staring at his incoming doom, the next he could suddenly _breath_ and Suicune was nowhere to be seen above him. The sudden intake of oxygen dazed him, so the yellow rodent carefully levered himself up in order to understand what happened... Finding several meters away a knocked out Johto legend.

He gaped at the sight: he knew that the kirin-like divinity was at the end of the rope, but the only long ranged attacks the four starters pokémon could generally do weren't much effective against a Water Type. Unless they had used an item. Thus he confusedly looked behind, only to find said four gaping (so much that a Thorn had just fallen from the Torchic's beak) with their respective moves and items still at the ready, unfired, and staring back at him.

− ...Was that you? − Pikachu attempted to ask, but was met by four shakes of head as the two moves died out and the items put back. − Then who... − realization hit him like a herd of Tauros, so his head whipped towards where he had left his trainer. − ASH!

There he was, sitting sagged, wet blanket hanging on his shoulders and blissfully cushioning his burned back from the hard rock, legs spread in front of him, paws abandoned on his lap and unfocused eyes staring in Suicune's direction.

The Electric type broke into a run, soon followed by the explorers and in few instants he was by Ash's side, startling him into awareness. His brown eyes lit up in relief, but Pikachu couldn't find himself matching him. From closed distance the new-Riolu looked even worse: he was sweating, trembling and breathing hard. When he had left him, he hadn't been like this!

− Ash, how do you feel? − he asked, a bit panicked, removing the hat to feel his forehead. He felt hot like a pissed Heatran!

The only noticeable response was a weak and strained grin and an attempted victory sign with one of his paws.

− So it really was an Aura Sphere. − Rush breathed behind the Mouse Pokémon, who turned in question. − All I was able to see was a bluish orb whiz past me. − she elaborated. Yep, that was the right description of the move.

− Here, eat. You look ready to keel over. − Lizard offered an Oran Berry to Ash who flickered his eyes to him and frowned, lifting a finger then signaling a "before" with the same paw. − Yes, I know I already gave you one few minutes ago, but with that stunt you've already spent up all that energy.

− We need to lower his temperature too. He feels like a Groudon! − Pikachu added as the male Fire Type aided the Fighting one in eating.

− Do any of you have something to easily carry ice? − Fang asked all of them, before biting off a spear of ice from a random shot Suicune had fired. Pikachu perked up.

− We do. Let me search. − he reluctantly left Ash's side to reach the backpack and open it. Arceus bless Delia for purchasing a waterproof one. As a matter of fact the things inside were still dry and, after almost crawling inside, finally the Kanto native found his target. − Here. It's for both cold and warm. − he uncapped a sturdy bag with an opening to insert hot water or ice which as close by a stopper.

The Totodile broke the ice in shards to fill the bag which Pikachu kept elevated. − Done. This way even if it melts I'll be able to freeze it again with an Ice Fang. − she approved after her helper had closed the stopper. − Put it on him while we sort things out.

− Such as? − Pikachu complied, but asked warily. Ash sighed in relief at the cold.

− We gather our things and get out of here! − Poccha informed resolutely a bit further away, waving a shard of rock that had iridescent gleams.

− But what about Suicune? Shouldn't we clarify the misunderstanding? − the Electric Type pleaded.

− From what I saw, he's one of those bosses whom we can't reason with right now. And thrust me, after almost 2 years of exploration missions I've seen plenty. − the male Fire Type assured, while his partner zipped the backpack close and hauled it up once again.

− Besides, we don't have much time now anyway. If he wakes up and he's still angry, we won't stand a chance. Above all Ash out of everyone. That was our last Oran Berry. − Fang pointed out. Hearing the reasons, Pikachu deflated, relenting.

− We left an Oran of peace before he decides to follow us outside. Scratched a "Sorry" in the ice too, just in case. − Rush communicated, joining them with Poccha. When had they sneaked around?

− Then out of here we go. − Lizard encouraged, grabbing one of Ash's limp paw and making him perk up. − Do you think you'll manage to walk? − he asked him.

Pikachu watched in apprehension as his best friend considered the question and tried to collect his legs in order to stand up, but they stopped only halfway. Ash gritted his teeth before shaking his head.

− No need to worry, we'll help you. − the Mouse Pokémon's voice wavered a bit at the sight, but managed to quell his distress in favor of collecting the ice-bag, putting it inside the cap and put them both on the Riolu's head in order to keep the former in contact with the head.

A weak "'K" was the only response, them the Charmander and Pikachu as gently as possible lifted the injured up and started dragging him towards the exit.

By unspoken agreement they switched into the formation they had made while climbing the stairs and hurried (as much as possible due to Ash's dead weight) towards the exit.

 **P~OwO~W**

Fresh air hit them as soon as they were out and a strange sensation rippled all through Poccha's being. It was like being targeted by a Lock-On, before it settled into a Helping Hand. _What in the Temporal Tower..._

The Penguin Pokémon looked around and at himself, finding none of the familiar signs on said ongoing move on him. Maybe it had been just a suggestion.

He shrugged then adjusted his Special Band shaped like a papillon that held in each of its "wings" his Relic Fragment and an odd rock he had found around in the Boss's chamber. He would look at it better later.

The place outside the Spiral Dungeon was covered by trees and the sky was painted by a flock of unfamiliar stars as none of the constellations matched with his memory. The forest was quiet, probably it was a very late hour if even nocturnal pokémon weren't around.

− Rush, I know that the Specs don't work as well as in a dungeon, but do you see anybody? − the male Water Type whispered.

− Not that I see. We're alone. − a bit of tension eased in the group.

− I suggest we search a clearing away from the entrance, just in case Suicune'll still bring rancor. − Fang proposed from the back.

− Right. Let's go. − the Torchic agreed and they entered the forest.

* * *

 **The Last Outing**

 **Dungeon:** _"Spiral Dungeon"_

Rush

cleared the dungeon.

 **Item:** X-Ray Specs

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 ***** Totally legit, I tell you: if the leader is blinded, the precision of the rocks goes cuckoo. They're a little more accurate if the pokémon is facing the general direction of the enemy, but in this situation this is nowhere near possible.

 ****** I dropped a couple of hints after this brainstorm, so try and guess Poccha's HP. **^o^**

 ******* I bended the rules a little, because have already a low hit rate (30%), plus the target instantly recovers thanks to a Reviver Seed? It's pretty unfair and frustrating. Moreover they are meant to be instant "kill" moves: it shouldn't be easy to recover from something like that.

* * *

 **Edit:** I was probably able to correct Suicune's speech to be a passable arcaic-like after a few researches... Hopefully it's not too bad...

* * *

 **A/N.** I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kinda cheesy about updating in particular recurrences, if my Muse and schedule let me. Sooo... Today is the release date of this year Pokémon Movie: _"Kimini kimeta"_ AKA " _I choose you!_ "... Thus here's the chapter!

Gandalf-Suicune is the best! I tried to use archaic English to convey more stateliness, tell me if I made mistakes or it didn't work. Ah and later it will be revealed why he was so aggressive and _didn't_ acknowledge Poccha's protest.

The boss battle had taken two takes to be staged like this, though the "final smash" ( **xD** ) was the same in each of them. Did you like it? Or was it too cliché? (I have to let you know... I'm not really good with action scenes, but I did my best!)

That scene about Ash's Aura Sphere... he wasn't overshadowed (AKA possessed), just his Riolu instinct took over. Does it make sense to you? Anyway he had already somehow a previous experience in doing one (during the 8th movie which is probably the whole reason Ash is a Riolu = the species is more attuned with Aura and he has a ton of it).

I don't really believe in only-4-moves-clause, in "real" life outside the metagame isn't realistic. So Pikachu has Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Agility and Volt Tackle.

Hope you liked the chapter and the new mysteries introduced with it! Type ya soon!

 **[Rockster:** Glad you liked it! If I may... there's an app called _Fanfiction Reader_ it's totally gratis and doesn't need an account to download it, but it lets you keep on your device memory all your favorite stories without the need to be online to re-read them. It also downloads new chapters when updated, so you won't miss anything! I have it too and I'm enthusiastic. **^w^**

Thanks for the praises, they are very appreciated!

As for the Specs and the Boss, Rush didn't see him coming because of reasons that will be explained in a couple of chapters, sorry for the secrecy... **^^'**

Thanks for the corrections, I've already edited that chapter!

I admit that now the plot can seem similar to Super Mystery Dungeon, but the story was planned _way before_ it had been announced and I played it. I'll try to make it different while it goes on anyway ('cause I know how the game was). And above all I'll try and use the Mega Evolutions better than the game, because that's where the "Shinkan" in the title (= Evolution in Japanese) comes from, since there were nowhere easy to use! **Meh.**

As for the timeline location... when I published the first chapter, XYZ had just begun and the point it was at that moment wasn't ideal to start with. The only occasion of "pause" was in between the series. **°w°** Though, I totally agree for Greninja, you give the protagonist an awesome power than you take it away with a banal excuse? What a waste.

Again thanks for your ramble! **=^ w ^=]**


	6. Interlude Day 001

**Interlude_Day 001**

It took a while, perhaps 10 minutes, before finding a large tree with an empty burrow under an arc formed by a raised root. While it wasn't exactly a clearing, this solution was even better because of the superior cover it gave.

− This will do. Still nobody around. − Rush revealed as Pikachu and Lizard gently lowered their charge on the ground. Thankfully his condition hadn't worsened in the meanwhile.

− Good. We need to make a leaves-bed to help Ash rest... − the male Fire Type murmured, but was interrupted by the Electric one.

− We have better. Fang can you hand me the backpack? − the yellow rodent neared her and she complied and then watched curiously as he unzipped the white-green-black bag. Soon after a roll of puffy cloth was extracted and unfurled. − Ash's sleeping bag will keep him both warm and on soft ground.

− From its length we could even seat on it while he's lying down. − Poccha observed with a pleased hum.

− First of all you should dry off the remains of the _Surf_. − Rush objected. Fang blinked, noticing for the first time that both Pikachu and Ash were still soaked.

− Oh... right. − the Mouse Pokémon murmured mareepish as he dived again in the rucksack. He popped out few seconds later with a flurry white towel. − Do you need this too? − he offered.

− Scales. − Team Bitefire declined in unison.

− Penguin. − Poccha joined in.

− Fire bird. − Rush concluded.

− Of course. − Pikachu acknowledged, chuckling quietly. Carefully he stripped Ash from the wet blanket and gently rubbed his fur, slowly drying it. Now that the danger had ended, the Riolu seemed to have slipped in a catatonic state, a sort of limbo between consciousness and sleep, aware just enough to respond (even if slightly) to his friend touch and lean in it.

Fang wondered how much trust the ex-human had to completely abandon himself to the electric mouse's care. Not that she wasn't any better with Lizard, but they had saved the world from an asteroid! What had happened to this two? Pikachu had mentioned that this wasn't the first time Ash had risked his life, so maybe it was that.

− If I may, − Rush quietly intervened after observing a while − the towel is already too damp, if you drape it on me I could dry it for you.

− Oh, thank you! How do you prefer... − he whispered gratefully, but then sounded uncertain about the methods of procedure.

− Like a Halloween fake-ghost costume will do, it'll be quicker. − Fang snickered at the other girl's suggestion while Pikachu just complied, gaining odd looks from Lizard and Poccha.

− ...What's Halloween? − finally the latter braved to ask, while his partner lightly glowed in a heating up process.

− You don't know what's Halloween? − the yellow rodent stared at the oblivious duo in surprise.

− Never heard of it before. − the orange reptile confirmed.

− No, wait it makes sense. − Fang suddenly realized and the more-aware four looked at her. − It's a human festivity. Only we four could have ever known it. − Pikachu's and Rush's (peeking) eyes lit up in realization.

− What's it about? − the male Fire Type curiously inquired, while in the background the Mouse Pokémon checked the towel and removed it from the Chick one, waving it a bit to get rid of the excessive warmth.

− At the eve of the day when we celebrate all the deities of the Lore, it's said that the spirits of the dead, either human or pokémon that don't turn into Ghost Types, walk on the land. − Pikachu was the first to respond, all the while drying his friend. − While the already "living" Ghost Pokémon _do_ get a power boost and enjoy the festival more than others, we literally living people like to wear costumes, usually scary ones, to either camouflage among them or scare them or each other off. − the yellow rodent shrugged, rubbing a stubborn spot behind Ash's ear. − The funniest part is usually when kits and kids go from house to house for "trick or treat" where the residents give them sweets or suffer a prank.

− Sounds funny! − Lizard beamed, looking at his best friend expectantly. Fang sighed fondly.

− Alright, once we'll come back to the Team base we'll ask Alakazam or Whiscash if there's a festival like that in some lost tradition. And if not, we'll make it up. − she relented at his Growlithe-eyes making him cheer quietly, minding the injured's state.

− Can we do that too? − Poccha jumped at the possibility.

− Sure we can, Azurill and Bidoof will be ecstatic at the idea too! − Rush agreed, smiling.

− All done. − Pikachu stated while he draped the towel on his shoulders, then gently guided the bandaged Riolu down on the sleeping bag to lay on his belly. In the meanwhile Fang had recovered the icebag from the previously discarded cap, so she put it down on the fevered head eliciting a relieved sigh. Soon after, Ash seemed to acquire some awareness back, because he peeked glassily around through an eyelid.

− Pik...? − he tried to mumble, but all his efforts seemed to be casted aside since he started slipping into sleep.

− Don't worry, we're safe for now. Go to sleep Ash, right now I'm not gonna go anywhere. − the Mouse Pokémon reassured, sitting beside him on the sleeping bag. Probably by the very moment the neo-pokémon heard his calm voice, the Riolu fell blissfully unconscious.

 **P~OwO~W**

Rush sighed a bit at the scene. What a high faith they had in each other...

− We need a healer. A scorch like that won't get better anytime soon by using only Rawst Berries. − Fang commented as she sat on the sleeping bag, paws crossed. − Plus, we have that concoction only for another application.

− So at dawn we'll go both berries-searching and healer-finding? − Poccha proposed, joining the other Water Type while earning several nods.

− And terrain-surveying. If it's possible, we'll need to know where we _can_ go _before_ trouble meets us. − Rush added, sitting down on the admitting comfortable fluff surface.

− If you want I'm able to climb very well trees. A higher observation point usually is a good start. − Pikachu volunteered with an air of too much familiar comfort for not being a habit.

− That's a very good idea... Say, are you used to get lost? From what I know your species hasn't a habit of tree climbing. − the Torchic observed, making the yellow rodent blush and scratch his nape.

− Yeah, Ash has no sense of direction whatsoever and luckily we usually have friends travelling with us that can read the map, but... − he trailed helplessly, gesturing to his partner.

− Ash'll never lead any exploration, then. − Poccha decided drily.

− At least not outside Dungeons, in there it doesn't matter where you head to anyway. − Lizard intervened, from beside his partner. − Besides, if he manages to get hold of whatever told him that Suicune was about to attack, I'll let him on the front.

− Oh right, now that we're not in the middle of the battle anymore, what really happened? Rush, since you had the Specs, where did he come from? − Fang asked, sounding earnestly confused. The Chick Pokémon ruffled her feathers in a shrug.

− I have no idea. The instant before Ash's warning the chamber was empty, then, after we ducked, he was there. − she told them.

− He just spawned? − Poccha asked raising an eyeridge.

− Thinking back, I _think_ that perhaps there was a secret room. − Pikachu hummed, paw on chin, deep in thought and ear twitching. − I didn't realize before, but I hear a " _shhhwink_ " right before the Ice Beam, like an automatic sliding door opening. − he looked at them again.

− So, given that it was the Secret Base of a Legendary, it's quite possible that it was isolated against the Specs. At last this makes sense to me. − the Totodile clarified, earning a nod from the other ex-human girl.

− Sure thing it is. On that mission with Sunflora, the one when we tried for the first time the Specs, there was a floor with a closed treasure room and we couldn't peek inside to see the items. − Rush confirmed.

− So how did Ash notice the attack beforepaw? − the male Fire Type tilted his head in confusion.

− Oh right, you don't know Sinnoh pokémon. − Pikachu realized, so he turned to Team Purplewing. − Where's the Pokédex? − Poccha in response rummaged into the team bag and extracted the gadget, giving it back.

− It's the encyclopedia? − Fang mused and the yellow rodent hummed in assent, scanning his partner like he had done to her in order to search for Mega-Blaziken.

 _"_ _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It can discern the physical and emotional states of people, pokémon and other natural things from the shape of their Aura waves. It's tough enough to run through the night and it's also a hard worker, but it's still a youngster. This pokémon is a Fighting Type._ _"_ *****

− ...Now I'm not _so_ surprised about Ash's endurance anymore. − the orange reptile murmured.

− Then it's possible that he felt the rage of the incoming Suicune. − the blue crocodile deduced, ignoring her partner.

− Aye. Once as human, he formed a sort of link with a kidnapped Riolu and was able to pick up his distress from even far away. − the Electric Type confirmed. − Uhm. Now that I think about it he's becoming with the passing of time kinda empathetic with us pokémon teammates... − he added in an afterthought.

− So he always had the potential of a Riolu/Lucario. That's good to know. − the Torchic smiled.

However, the moment she had finished her observation, her teammate quietly clapped his fin-like wings to call everyone (sans Ash) attention. − Now that we have the species credential of everyone, we should try to understand _why_ and _how_ we are here,

− Right. By now, I think it's obvious that both exploration teams had been abducted in order to be dropped here. But why in the maws of an angry Suicune? − Fang pondered.

− To be fair he did mistake us for these so-called "Shadows"... − Pikachu mediated.

− But we don't look anything like Ghost or Dark Types. − Poccha objected.

− I don't think he meant that. He seemed oddly specific with his words: he didn't want us to _go further_ , but send us _back_. **Then** he added that he wanted to erase us. It's possible... − the female Fire Type hesitated − that he didn't think at all about us as pokémon to begin with.

− We're pretty pokémon-esque! − the glacial bird protested.

− Well, while he had his paw on me, Suicune murmured something about us being a "new type" of shadows and being too dangerous. Like, to him, we were an actual threat so he had to eliminate us before it was too late... so it's possible that either his mind or eyes were affected by something. − Pikachu adjusted the towel still hanging on his shoulders absentmindly. − Once, in Unova a group of Beheeyem took control of a whole city to seek a piece of their starship but Ash, Team Rocket and I were the only unaffected so as result we saw the mind-controlled people with a Beheeyem mask. − he circled his face with his paw as to sign where the mask had been.

− Ah... What pokémon now? − Lizard asked confused.

− Oh, no Unova too... − the human-world-pokémon mumbled and typed for a bit on the Dex. − This one. − he showed a humanoid brown figure with green eyes and an enormous head shaped like a strange hat. − They're powerful Psychic Types; I've met them only twice, so I don't know much about them. Anyway, since they could do something like that, it's not impossible that other pokémon of the same Type could have conditioned Suicune.

− Maybe. Still, I feel that these "shadows" have something to do with us being here. And... it'd be somehow linked with the Dimensional Scream I had on Ash's cap. − Rush finally voiced her inner thoughts she had been pondering since the confrontation started.

− What are you talking about? − Fang inquired, making the other girl realize that they had the conversation about it only with Pikachu.

− Even when I was human, I had this special power called Dimensional Scream: by touching something, I can get snapshots or even whole cutscenes about its past or future if it's important for someone's safety or it's linked to a mystery. − she explained. − Apart from pointing how reckless Ash really is, it showed me a "Mega Evolution" too.

− Now I really feel out of the loop: I've never heard of that before. − Lizard admitted uneasily.

− So did us till she saw one of those Mega-evolved pokémon and Pikachu briefly explained them to us. − Poccha reassured. Team Bitefire looked expectantly at the yellow rodent.

− Well, we recently discovered the in Kalos. Some final stages and non-evolving base pokémon can... sort of evolve for a certain period of time. − Pikachu began his explanation before Lizard interrupted him.

− You mean the evolution is only temporary? − he sounded bewildered.

− Yup, but it's only because of the _massive_ energy involved. Imagine a Blaziken, since that's what Rush saw, but a **hundred** times stronger. A body, no matter how much trained, can handle only so much power without a failsafe, so there are conditions to be met. − he looked around with a frown and, stretching his tail, he picked up two pebbles that were nimbly bandied into his waiting paws.

The Chick Pokémon was about to gape at the pro-ness of that performance, however the attempted teacher spoke up again. − A specific Mega Stone to supply the power necessary to evolve, − he rose one of the pebble that was subsequently tossed on Rush's lap − and a Key Stone to catalyze and trigger the evolution itself. − he raised the other, but hesitated. − However in order to do all of this, another step is needed: even if Rush was a Blaziken and had a Blazikenite and a Key Stone, she couldn't Mega evolve by herself. Poccha, you're her partner, right? − the blue bird nodded, a bit confused by the non-sequitur. Where was Pikachu trying to go? His question was half-answered when the second pebble was thrown to him and he haphazardly caught it. − Only **you** could help her achieve the process. What really matters is the bond between the people who hold the stones. We fought against a Gym Leader and her partner Mega-Lucario that were friends since he was a pup, but at first they couldn't get hold of all the power because there were certain aspects of their friendship that weren't as solid as they thought therefore he went on a rampage. Thankfully after some time they managed to settle the matter. − he sighed, probably at the memory.

− Wow... But how much does a Mega evolution last? − Lizard breathed.

− From what I saw either a full battle or being KOed. But I wouldn't exclude the possibility of the separation between the Key Stone and its holder too, because of the need of the bond I mean. − the Electric Type shrugged.

− A hundred times _stronger_ , **two** partners with a solid bond with one of them capable of _Mega evolution_ and _Shadows_... do you see why I think it's not a coincidence? − Rush finally asked now that they had all the evidences she had gathered beforeclaw.

− It depends only if either Feraligatr or Charizard can Mega evolve. − the female indirectly questioned Pikachu who blinked.

− I don't know, let me check. − he raised the Dex first towards Fang then swiped the screen a couple of times. − No, Feraligatr no. − he repeated the procedure with Lizard, but this time he stared. − Okay, I wasn't expecting this.

− What? − the orange reptile asked with bathed breath.

− Charizard can choose between two Mega Stones... and one of them, codenamed "X", also makes him a Fire-Dragon Type. − the Mouse Pokémon showed them the picture of both forms.

 **B~OwO~F**

− Fang. Fang, I want that one. − Lizard pointed urgently at the black and blue behemoth with the flaming maw, shacking her at the same time by her shoulder.

− I had guessed it since Pikachu said it was a Dragon Type. − the girl extracted herself from the grip of her friend with a chuckle.

− He likes Dragons that much? − Rush stage-whispered with a smile.

− Who couldn't? They can learn practically any Move Type and they're only vulnerable to themselves and Ice! − he fanboyed.

−Uh... I have to guess that the re-classification of some pokémon in Fairy Type is exclusive of the human world? − Pikachu hesitantly questioned. That made them still on their tracks and slowly turn to the rescued.

− "Fairy Type"? − was Lizard strained come back. Like Fang he probably had a bad feeling about the matter.

− Pokémon like the evolutionary line of Clefairy, Marill, Jigglypuff and Snubbul are now classified as "Fairy" Types. Oh, even the Ralts line is Fairy-Psychic, now that I think about it. − the yellow rodent added. − Anyway, Fairies have this really cool advantage against Dragons: they're... immune to moves of that Type.

− you mean that if I Outrage or Dragon Claw a Ralts, it won't have even a scratch? − the male Fire Type asked looking a bit sick.

− Aye. And if you're a pure Dragon Type a Fairy move like Disarming Voice, a _hissatsu_ like Aerial Ace, would be super effective. − he explained sympathetically. − The only Types that work well on them are Steel and Poison.

− Which are the others vulnerable to this "new" Type? − Fang asked trying to quell the despair she was feeling coming from her partner.

− If I remember right they were Dark and Fighting... but it's not very effective on Steel, Poison and Fire, at least. − the Mouse Pokémon recalled.

− So the damage on the "X" Mega Charizard is normal. Cheer up Lizard, it's not so bad! − his partner patted said pokémon downed head in sympathy.

He sniffed. − I'll learn Metal Claw or Iron Tail or Steel Wing, whichever comes first.

− I know one of them and I could teach you, if it's of any comfort? − Pikachu offered.

− Thank you! − the Charmander bowed in gratitude.

− Let's get back on the track. − Poccha proposed and the others nodded. − Another element we didn't mention that could be involved is the Creepy Voice. What it actually said was that our stay will depend on me and Rush. So there's _something_ we will have to do to get out of here.

− You mean that the threat of these Shadows could be real notwithstanding the out-of-it state of Suicune? Or his state to begin with? − the azure crocodile clarified.

The Penguin Pokémon nodded. − Either or both, till we have more info nothing can be excluded.

− Besides, it couldn't be only a coincidence either that a third human turned into a pokémon _right before_ we were dragged here. − Rush added coal to the discussion. − You mentioned that your Absol teammate foresaw the event, right?

− So you think that the Voice waited for Ash and Pikachu to be randomly shot by a crazy Hyper Beam so that the process could transport them _here_ by chance and at the same time turn the former into a pokémon? Just so we could have a backup and a friendly close source of information? − Fang exposed and rectified her line of thought with a no-nonsense look on her muzzle.

− Said like this makes it sound bad... − she whimpered lamely.

− It does. − the other girl amended with an apologetic expression, in order not to make her feel dejected. − You're implying that it wanted to give us this "mission", but which client does treat their employees with an angry Suicune at the end of a Dungeon with an injured colleague in tow? Aside from the fact that the clues about mission itself were vague, fragmented and unsure if they're really right.

− She does have a point. Not always your instinct is right Rush. − Poccha agreed.

− Maybe I got wrong the theory behind it, but I'm sure this wasn't a coincidence. I mean, what are the chances? In their misfortune they were lucky to have met us and vice versa. − the feathered Fire Type insisted.

− I wouldn't exclude a strike of our adverse fortune. − Pikachu sighed, gathering their attention. − I think it's more likely that we barged into someone's plan and somehow ruined it... However, since after all our knowledge could help, they decided to keep us anyway.

− Wow, it sounds like something that had already happened before. − Lizard wondered.

− Oh, it has. More than I like to. − the yellow mammal sighed rubbing the towel on his scalp without adding more. The Teams took it as a hint not to probe further.

− Soooo, whichever possibility doesn't change our plan for tomorrow, does it? − Poccha inquired, changing the subject.

− There's no reason to divert from it, we still need those things anyway. − Fang shrugged, eyeing the prone pokémon-turned human. The sight of him reminded her of another matter. − How are your energy reserves, by the way?

The other three either patted themselves or hummed pensively.

− I don't know if I'm talking for the others too, but after being revived by the Seed and the no-fight afterward, I feel fine. − her partner concluded, prodding Poccha and Rush to nod, though Pikachu raised an eyeridge.

− You got revived? When did it happen? − he tilted his head, abandoning the towel in his lap.

− The second Surf KOed us. − Poccha shrugged. − You were Volt Tackling Suicune at the time, I think... I just saw the yellow flash. − he added.

− With "Volt Tackle" you mean that flashy move you pulled while charging Suicune like an enraged Raikou after the first Surf? Because that was pretty awesome. − the Totodile said impressed. The Electric Type nodded.

− I've never heard about a move like that. − her partner admitted mareepishly.

− It's understandable, only a few of the Pikachu line are able to do it, since it's an Egg Move. And only if one of the parents has a Light Ball. − at the Team Bitefire's perplexed look he added. − It's a rare "chu"-related Item that sometimes remains from a spent Thunderstone used to evolve into a Raichu. ****** Usually it give us an offensive boost. Mom had one from her evolution... that gave me the potential to use that move. − he explained. − However I never thought about using it till 3-4 years after meeting Ash. We needed something more powerful than a Thunder.

− It's that strong? − Lizard quietly whistled.

− I think I read once it's on par with Zap Cannon in term of power. − Rush recalled.

− But that move has a half-miss rate! What's Volt Tackle downside? − Fang frowned: moves were _usually_ balanced.

− It's like Double-Edge. The recoil damages me. − Pikachu finally confessed, looking uncomfortable.

A dread suspicious crept through the ex-human as she scanned with her reptilian eyes the mouse's form. − How much are you hurt now? − he seemed to wince at the accusation.

 **X~OwO~Y**

− I've had worse. − was the non-committal response. And it was true, it was been years since a mere Goldeen's Poison Sting had been able to ground him. He had even challenged (and defeated) a Latios in a League and a Battle Frontier's Regice! Still, he didn't like to brag and he had already slipped too much with the Arceus reference, so he kept quiet.

− "Never pull a tough-act during an expedition." Chatot always says. − Rush scolded disapprovingly. − And since he's the deputy captain of our Guild Chief, he's pretty right about these things. So, don't go around the matter and say things straight. − she mother-henned (which was quite ironic since she was a Torchic).

− ...I'll be alright after a few hours of rest. − he relented. − My midsection hurts where I was stomped on, but I don't feel any broken or cracked bone. I'm tougher than I seem, so I wasn't really downplaying anything. − he defended himself, rubbing the damaged spot.

− ...If you say so... − Fang didn't seem convinced in the slightest, but thankfully let him be.

− We still have two Oran Berries, we could split them between you and Ash when he wakes up next time. − Poccha offered, pulling out said fruits.

− What about you? Shouldn't we keep them for emergencies? − the Kanto native worried.

− That's what the berry-searching tomorrow morning is for, Pikachu! − Lizard snickered. We went into excursions with less equipment before, we'll just be careful before entering into Dungeons.

− I'm a bit hungry, though. − the Totodile sighed, patting her stomach. − We still have two Apples, right?

− Yeah, those were two of the few things we didn't lose during our "delivery". − the scaled Fire Type extracted a couple of red fresh fruits that were put down on the sleeping bag near the berries.

− We have one too. − Rush fished another with her beak by the petiole and it soon joined the rest.

− It's not much, but I've got my own contribution for the "feast" too. − Pikachu stood, dragging along the towel to put it back, and reached the backpack to rummage into it... − Ha ha! Here it is! − he extracted a cylindrical holder and opened it: it was filled to the brim with Pokéchow. − We had just refilled our stash yesterday. I may have some Superpotions, but the status cures were held by a friend of ours... The backpack was already too full. − he sighed dejectedly, sitting back down and putting down the food.

− Full of what? − Lizard inquired curiously, leaning the fiery tip of his tail as if to make a makeshift tiny bonfire.

− Well, since we primarily travel, the majority of the backpack is occupied by the sleeping bag, the blanket, the towel, a change of clothes and the First Aid Kit. There's also my food and the canteen. − Pikachu listed, making a count in his head. − In the side pockets there's also a Fishing Rod, two cloth handkerchiefs... I think we have also a rope and perhaps, if Ash hasn't lost it, even a compass Delia gave him somewhere in the front pocket. − he eyed it suspiciously.

− Who's Delia? − Fang asked softly as finally the Electric Type leaned back to check himself.

− She's Ash's mom. She helped him pack for our journey in Kalos, region we where in before the incident. Ah, it's still here! − he cheered dragging out a worn out compass that dutifully pointed North. If he was right, the Spiral Dungeon was at South-East from their actual position. − It's the very one we had in our first journey in Kanto, our home region, but we didn't really use it that much...

− Why not? In the Guild there wasn't anyone capable of building a regular one, but we always carry along a magnetized Iron Thorn to use it as a make-do compass. − Poccha seemed shocked by their "recklessness".

− We met early an older human with better orientation skills than Ash, so... we relied on him. We lost our way several times anyway along the travel, but we had fun despite everything. We had him in our group for 4-5 years, then changing region companions had to go by their way and we met new people that could lead the way. I will always be grateful to them, since I did pick up some of their skills along the way. − Brock, Max, Cilan and Serena had been a saving grace, otherwise the two of them would have been missing long ago.

A distinctive "we have an eye on you" look that the four were giving him, made Pikachu feel on edge: he really hoped they weren't doubting him and his orientation skill.

− H-how about digging in and you tell me some of your adventures? − the Mouse Pokémon warily attempted to change the subject.

− Fine by me. I wanted to know about unknown regions that have Dungeons too. − Poccha puffed out, looking expectantly at Team Bitefire.

− I have nothing in contrary; it'll be a few hours before dawn, so we have time. − the Charmander agreed, lifting the pressure.

Therefore the five quietly chatted about their experience, exchanging some peculiar mission and each other moveset and strong point. It seemed that they were well balanced: Team Bitefire had two/three long ranged attacks (Water Pulse, Flamethrower and Rock Slide) and the rest covered the Type weaknesses and/or relied on their strong suit (Crunch, Shadow Claw and Ice Fang for the Big Jaw Pokémon; Dragon Claw and Brick Break for the Charmander); the same could be said for Team Purplewing (Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace and Dig for the Torchic; Water Pulse, Brine, Drill Peck and Hidden Power for the Piplup). They still had some "stored away" moves like his Volt Tackle though, so they could do more offensive combats in case of need.

Without them notice, the hours passed quickly, between that and checking on Ash, so finally the first rose lights of dawn started staining the dark sky, giving them the hope of the incoming Sun.

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 ***** To let the teams understand better, I choose the combo of Sun &Moon-games descriptions (not withstanding that _**I**_ like it better too). **(** **๑** **•** **̀_•́** **๑** **)**

 ****** Headcanon borrowed from " _Ashes of the Past"_ by **Saphroneth**. I liked his idea and I don't really like not giving credit when it's due, so here! **;D**

* * *

 **A/N.** _UltraSun_ and _UltraMoon_ are finally here! Right now I'm writing at the early hour of two in the morning while the hype train is running all over me as I wait for the opening of the shop where I pre-ordered the latter game... Ahh, I hope it won't disappoint me... By the way I'll take the fluffy Litten (in the previous game I chose Rowlet, he was my precioussss) just to change the team a bit.

Back to the " **Mix** ": this chapter is a bit filler-ish in term of action, but I felt the need to make them confront their information and form a plan. Next chapter will give you all the effective setting of this region (as in: part of the map) and a bit of development of Ash condition.

The thing about the Volt Tackle was just me trying to give the anime some sense from games-canon, because one cannot simply learn an Egg Move out of nowhere. The last hint about the "stored away" moves is my compromise between game mechanics and common sense: it's highly improbable that in the wild pokémon know only four moves to defend themselves (or attack), however to "limit" themselves in a regular/fair battles, they can choose only between four that are usually the main moveset. Hopes it makes sense. **xP**

Thanks for all your views, favorites, follows and above all reviews! They help me improve both my story and my mood. Type ya soon!

 **[Rockster:** The Aura Sphere was mostly powered by spite and fear, so it was plenty powerful... notwithstanding that Suicune had been wore out by the others' previous attack, so he was already at the edge of fainting (like, red bar HP). The move will surely pack a harder punch when Ash recovers though.

Thanks for the correction, the "n" at the end of Shinka came from me writing it down from the Japanese dub and hearing a letter that wasn't here... eheheh **^^'**

I know too well what you mean with Super MD. Most of the hype for the game was because of them and the way they were played disappointed me... I used it only once and it felt as if the Mega Evolution wasn't there at all. I definitely liked more the references and pokémon from the previous games. **u_ù**

The Sun Moon anime... I follow it without following it. I mean: I read about the story but I don't watch the episodes themselves because of its butchered animation in comparison to the perfection it was XY (&Z). Who knows if they bring back old glories? They did it with Misty and Brock (they had Mega Evolution at long last, *sniff* **TTwTT** ), all can happen.

Thanks foe you review as always, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **]**


	7. Interlude Day 002

**Interlude Day 002**

 _[_ _ **Slight warning:**_ _I didn't realize until later that the description of a burn treatment could be considered somehow a bit graphic, so I tried to tone it down as much as possible... but please bear with me a little._ _ **^^'**_ _]_

The morning after camping around Lizard's flame arrived quietly, since the Teams and Pikachu were observing with various degrees of stunned horror Fang remove the bandages from a still passed out Ash, propped into a sitting position against the male Fire Type. The mush had been mostly absorbed by the raw skin, leaving behind only a thin dark greenish crust that the Totodile with careful gantleness was removing with the tip of her claws and slowly the scorch was coming in sight.

− Alakazam and Charizard taught me the techniques of taking care of burns without available seeds or of something too big for a bite of Rawst Berry. − she explained to occupy the silence. − I'm going to apply the last bit of the mush, but this time we need to leave his back on the open to let it dry and properly scab afterwards.

− Uhm. − whimpered in empathetic pain Pikachu, the distress evident in both his eyes and voice.

− What about the risk of infection? − Rush asked with a little frown of concern.

− That's what the Pecha Berries will be for. Plum are better, if we'll be lucky enough to find them: they'll lower the burn area too. − the azure crocodile answered, carefully scratching the edges of the last section.

− So you'll treat the infection like a poisoning. − her partner hummed in acknowledgement and she nodded in assent as the last bit of crust came off.

Fang finally released the breath she had been metaphorically holding. The skin didn't appear to be inflamed and in fact looked better than she had been expecting: the edges of the wound looked halfway healed, while the center didn't seem rare meat anymore... there was still room for improvement.

− Not bad, but it could be better. − the blue reptile muttered to herself, retrieving the remaining paste on the Sandshrew scale, then she delicately applied it. There was a relieved sigh from beyond Lizard's shoulder that made Fang grit her namesakes in a slight grimace. She felt concern and hollow relief because, even if the Riolu had showed no reaction from being prodded and practically skinned (probably because he was too unconscious), at least he had regained afterward a level of awareness that had let him feel the relief of pain. That, or he had an high pain tolerance and had hid to be awake all the time. The Totodile really hoped for the former.

The group waited till she had completed the task and the Charmander had lowered his charge down to dare to speak again.

− How do we split now? − Rush inquired, looking at the other four pensively.

− I could survey alone since I just have to climb a tree. − Pikachu proposed, raising a paw.

− You three could go and search for berries in the meanwhile. I'll keep Ash company and defend him in case of danger. Considering that we're out of any dungeon, the number of territorial pokémon is close to none. − Lizard volunteered, pointing at his partner and Team Purplewing.

Poccha rose an eyeridge. − Why you? − the orange reptile just lifted the flaming tip of his tail, making the Penguin Pokémon wince. − Yeah, good point. There's the risk of burning down the forest.

− I'll search a safe path for you to walk on too, if you want to be part of an excursion team later. − Pikachu proposed, gaining a grateful smile from the Lizard Pokémon.

− That'll be great, thanks! − the other nodded in response.

− Then keep the X-Ray Specs with you, even if faint, you'll see the concentration of colors of friendly pokémon and useful items. − Rush bulged the glasses from her forehead (where she had kept them till now) with a snap of her head, throwing them to Pikachu at the same time, who caught them readily. − This way the next expedition will be focused on getting help.

− I'll watch out for yellow and blue then. − he put them on, then looked uneasily at the group for a second, before settling his gaze on his partner. − I'm off.

− See you later. − the Charmander nodded, smiling in a way he hoped to be reassuring. The yellow rodent cracked a small smile of his own, but then hesitated and lowered himself on all fours to gently nuzzle with one of his red electric pouches the Riolu's cheek. The exchange lasted a second, then Pikachu departed in a sprint.

The four watched him go and vanish in the foliage, each of them sighing with various degrees of quietness.

− Time to go for us too. − Fang announced, standing up.

− We can bring the blanket with us to carry along what we find. − Poccha proposed, lifting the folded and still slightly damp cloth.

− Good thinking! − his partner praised, making the Penguin Pokémon swell with pride. − We can plant the Plain Seeds ***** too then. − she added, crouching down on her bag to search for said items.

− They can be planted? − Team Bitefire asked as one, baffled.

− Yes, but only in certain terrains. It's a trick a friend taught us while we were on the run and we couldn't resupply anywhere. It could be virtually done with any Seed, but Plain ones are usually the only dispensable. − Rush explained and retrieved the items she was looking for by flickering them to the Piplup with her beak. The male Water Type caught them on the air.

− I'll get ours too, then. Al least we'll get free room in our bag too. − Fang agreed and did so, admiring the less experienced Team knowledge. They had discovered during their night time conversations that Team Bitefire had an extra year of experiences more than Purplewing, making them sort of seniorclass-mon/ _senpai_. It was impressive to see that the newer Team level was almost on pair with them, but given what hardships they had gone through (the duo had mentioned something about a time travel) it was understandable.

− See you soon and be careful not to enter in a dungeon! − the male Fire Type recommended as the trio started to leave.

− Don't worry, we don't want to risk meeting another pissed Legendary, given our luck. − Rush snickered at the Piplup's quiet shriek of " _Don't jinx it!_ ".

Lizard chuckled as he stayed on the sleeping bag, waiting for the others to come back victorious.

 **X~OwO~Y**

For what felt like ages, Ash's consciousness danced between pain and blissful oblivion, the former accompanied by flashes of foreign emotions like worry, guilt and every now and then excitement and awe. He couldn't remember ever being in pain for this long... not that he really could at the moment anyway.

The next time he felt third-way coherent was because he sensed someone peel the last bit of something from his back and the impression of his skin being exposed (even if painful) was freeing in a twisted way. Like there was less weight on his back.

The warmth he was leaning on was comfortingly anchoring, even more when a scaled paw applied something cool and soothing on his burning back. An involuntary sigh escaped his lips as the boy-turned-pokémon focused on that sensation, unaware of the sounds and voices around him.

After being lowered down to lie on his belly, Ash zoned out completely until a tingling touch united with a familiar scent brought him back enough to weakly nuzzle back Pikachu. A second later he was gone, but his new senses (even with his clouded mind) told him that his _aibou_ wasn't too far away.

Not much later, a frantic cool, a cheery fiery and an amused damp presences seemed to walk away, but still remain within the range, while the same warmth that he had been leaning on had stayed with him, with a wave of hope resonating in it.

Even if concerned, Pikachu still felt calm to his trainer, so for now there was no need to worry. Reassured of this, Ash let himself fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Pikachu dashed across the forest, searching from below for a tree tall enough to top over the others around.

 _No, not that one... There!_ using a root as a leverage, the Electric Type leaped on a thick branch that used as a step to jump on the next one and so on, till he reached the very top of the conifer.

At the light of the dawn, the scenery was breathtaking: the land extended from East-North-East to North, all around there was a seemingly endless ocean, no other landmass in sight... A peninsula, perhaps?, was covered almost entirely by forests till the start of a chain of low peaky mountains that spaced from NE to E-NE. The first mount on the left had a thin column of vapor emerging from the top too. Unfortunately beyond them, the only visible thing (due to the tree he was on wasn't tall enough for the feat) was the cone of a **huge** active volcano that kind of reminded him of Mt. Chimney because of his smoking peak.

Seeing that there wasn't anything else, he turned around, where the Spiral Dungeon entrance was... and reconsidered his previous thought: **this** was breathtaking.

even if its shape was not as impressive as the Tree of Beginning, the mount that hosted the cave dungeon was nothing to sneer at: the vegetation that covered it followed a pattern that hugged the flanks as if it was a spiral staircase that ascended to the highest top Pikachu had ever looked up to (not counting Mt. Coronet since it was where it was said that Arceus had created the Universe, so it _had_ to be the highest peak). Though, as impressive as the architecture of the nature was, it was the top that was the cherry on the "rocky cake": the rays of the rising sun were hitting with an angle that was just right what looked like 10 (or even 100) times a Wailord big pure clear pyramidal crystal prism, so they refracted into the biggest rainbow Pikachu had ever seen beyond the mountain.

Not for the first time Pikachu wished Ash had purchased a camera.

Recollecting his metaphorical jaw from the branch, the Mouse Pokémon shook vigorously his head and lowered on his nose the Specs that had miraculously not fallen down all this time. Maybe it was one of their features...

On the spirals of the high mountain there were faint clusters of red blurs moving outside the edges of gray areas that hadn't been there before. A quick check confirmed that the latters weren't from dirt on the lens, but probably they coded something different from _foe-item-ally_. The only noticeable fact was that no color entered the gray areas. Filing that detail for later, the Kanto native scanned the areas around, since the "Spiral Prism Mountain" was out of question, and at last some yellow (other than the blurs he was certain belonged to the Teams and Ash) caught his eyes: at North, beyond another gray area, there was a group a little larger than theirs and it wasn't too far from the camp! ...but still too far for _Ash_ to reach it by himself or for them to carry him.

They really had to spit up again, but this time only two groups would probably do the job... and since he had promised Lizard to look, Pikachu searched for a safe path or a trail to cross the wood. The tree crowns was too thick from above, so the Electric Type stepped down a few branches and went around by using them as roads to move quicker and at the same time have an advantage if anything decided to pop out. Even if he had the Specs on, given what happened with Suicune, he didn't want to take chances. Above all since like in Spiral Dungeon there was apparently nobody around and that was beyond creepy and eerie.

After what felt like five minutes, Pikachu found a path which he backtracked in order to find the shortest distance from their camp (so the Charmander could **not** set fire to things) by using his and Ash's yellow unmoving blurs like landmarks.

Finally locating the right spot, Pikachu nodded to himself and started climbing down a bit while going back. In the meanwhile it seemed like that the provision trio had already returned to the temporary base.

 _Good, I won't have to explain it twice... Wait, has it taken me this long to survey?! I have to hurry up!_ the yellow rodent sped up, still leaping from one branch to another, to join the teams.

 **P~OwO~W**

− We're here! − Fang announced eagerly, as she and Poccha carried the blanket with the food. How something so trivial to the Penguin Pokémon's eyes could make their _senpai_ so excited was beyond him.

− Welcome back! − Lizard greeted, eyes shining in wonder at their loot. Why was he surprised too? − What did you find? − he stood up to help them lower the filled cloth.

− Mostly apples and Oran Berries. − the female Water Type explained as she and her male counterpart unfolded the bundle. − but Rush and Poccha showed me how to find and recognize the plants that produce Seeds! − she pointed at the small pile.

In the Piplup's opinion the results hadn't given the wished results: a couple of Blasts Seeds, a Sleep one, a Totter one and a Quick one; the only saving grace were the three Reviver and three Pure Seeds. The latters in combo with the X-Ray Specs were the ultimate combo when the floor was too much of a maze.

− Awesome! − the Charmander's eyes were now practically sparkling. − Back home we had always to relay on getting lucky in dungeons or on the Kecleon Market™! − Poccha's attention perked at the last mention.

− Wait, you have that chain of markets too? − at the Torchic's question, Team Bitefire nodded in sync and that made the blue avian gape. − If their influence is so spread, I'm not surprised anymore that there's the rumor that they spawn out of nowhere when someone steals! It would be nice to know if it is true though... − Rush paused seeing the raw horror on their new friends' faces.

− Honestly, I hope you'll never see that. Holy Groudon, why did you remind me that? − Lizard shuddered along with his partner.

− You mean that you two actually saw one happen? − Poccha dared to ask.

− We found ourselves in the middle of one! Some moron stole something from one of their carpets during a Monster House, so in all the commotion the Kecleon didn't know who the culprit was, so targeted _everyone_. They came out the freaking walls! ****** − the scaled Fire Type answered frantically.

− I'm pretty sure I saw them _peel_ themselves from the rocks while resuming visibility, as if they had been lurking there. I dunno what's more creepy though. − Fang gulped.

− How did you manage to escape then? − Poccha asked with bathed breath.

− We battled for a bit, trying to convince them that it wasn't our fault, but in the midlist of that chaos no one could hear one another, really. − Lizard sighed. − We finished nearly all our supplies just by trying to resist, then at the first occasion we managed to slip away and run for the stairs with... how many Kecleon on our tails?

− The only time I dared to look back there were five. − the Totodile shuddered again. − At least they gave up the chase when we changed the floor.

Team Purplewing exhaled in relief at the tale: it went unsaid that their respect for the veteran Team had reached another peak.

− Oy, everything's okay? − a new voice made all the explorers look up and find Pikachu perched on a branch of the tree that hosted their refuge. He still had the Specs on and both ears and tail stood in an attend position.

− Yeah, a bad memory was accidentally summoned, nothing too serious right now. − Lizard dismissed, making Poccha snort at the "too serious" thrown in so lightly. − Welcome back by the way.

− Oh, I'm back. − the Mouse Pokémon greeted back as he descended the bark. − How's Ash?

 **B~OwO~F**

− Apart from when Fang patched him, he didn't stir. He's become a bit a bit warmer though. − at the male Fire Type mention, the Electric one neared his partner and put a paw on his forehead.

Not waiting for any prompt, Fang silently iced the abandoned water bag and reapplied it on the Riolu's forehead, after Pikachu had moved away his paw. This time however the ex-human didn't even twitch. This was a little alarming.

The Totodile met the eyes of her partner, conveying her worries, and, as soon as he understood the message, he nodded and casually turned to Pikachu. − So what did you see?

The Mouse Pokémon perked up, successfully distracted, and shifted the Specs to the top of his head. − If I saw right, we are on a peninsula. Spiral Dungeon is at the base of a huuuge mountain, which I suggest you look at in another moment because it's awesome, and it's the cape of the land. Either we're on a big island or a whole region that extends itself up North, because beyond the forest there's a mountain range and further than that a smoking volcano. − he explained gesturing in each direction. − On Spiral Dungeon mountain there's a lot of red blurs with the Specs, but on the side of the forest there's a little of yellow. − he pointed North, but hesitated as he looked at Team Purplewing questioningly. − Uhh, by the way, do any of you have idea of what gray could mean?

They looked taken aback and shared a blink. − ...To be honest I never saw grey... Though, we've never used the Specs this much outside a dungeon. − Rush at last answered.

− Where did you see gray? − Poccha butted in.

− All over Spiral Dungeon mountain and one area between us and the ally candidates. − Pikachu answered promptly.

The explorers paused, absorbing the information till Fang spoke the only logical conclusion she had come upon. − Maybe gray stands for dungeons.

− It makes sense since you can't perceive it _inside_ a dungeon. Good thinking! − Rush chirped impressed, embarrassing Fang.

The female Water Type chuckled awkwardly till she was saved by Lizard a second later. − Oh, did you search for a safe path for me?

− Yup! There's a dust road that seems to lead to where the yellow is. But the route seems to also point to the mountain... Maybe it's where pokémon walk to reach Spiral Dungeon. − the Electric Type observed.

− Sounds likely if this place has explorations teams too. − Fang agreed and then looked pensively at the pokémon before her. − So you said that the only yellow you saw is beyond that dungeon... − Pikachu nodded, following her reasoning. − Lizard, you wanted to go and explore, but I'm the only who can re-frost the ice-bag, so what if we split up again? − she finally proposed, looking at her teammate.

− You stay and I'll go this time? − Lizard tilted his head and she nodded. − It could work, but I need someone to come with me in case there's really a dungeon to cross. − he crossed his arms pensively, but startled at the mischievous anticipation in his partner's eyes, af is she had been waiting for this.

− Then Poccha's definitely coming with you! − Fang declared cheerfully, looking at the other Water Type. − I'm counting on you to douse his accidental fires! − she did a thumbs up and her namesakes glinted in the rising sun light.

To Lizard's horror the other seemed to catch up fast, because they joined their right paw and wing in a firm reverse handshake. − **Water Types united!** − they chanted in unison, pimped up _way too much_ for the Charmander's tastes, making him sigh bone deep. He looked at the Torchic for support, but her expression deepened his dread.

− Then I'll stay with Fang to give her some _cover fire_ in case someone attacks the camp. − she puffed her feathers, proud of her own joke.

Why do I have to deal with these things? Lizard muzzlepawed as the Water Types laughed and then he glanced desperately at Pikachu, as if he was his remaining saving grace. − You'll lead us there, right?

Still smiling for Rush's pun, the Mouse Pokémon nodded, but didn't add any two pokéyen of his own, so for now the orange reptile was safe.

The five had a quick Apples-Oran Berries based breakfast (somehow they even managed to make Ash drink water mixed with Oran juice) then divided the seeds and the remaining berries evenly between the two bags, so at least they had 4 Reviver Seeds and 3 Oran Berries each, counting what they had beforepaw too. Two Pure Seeds went into Team Purplewing's bag (since that was the one the search party was going to use) along with the Sleep and Totter ones, while one of the Pure, the Quick and both Blast ones were given to Bitefire for safekeeping.

− Off we go then. Don't run in any trouble. − the Piplup admonished his teammate who snorted.

− We're on guard duty Poccha, where would we go? − she asked sardonically, making him flinch on some sort of reflex.

What a curious reaction.

− Stop asking things rhetorically or you'll jinx it! Again! Almost as always! − the Penguin Pokémon shook his wings frantically. Ah, that explained the flinch. The Torchic huffed and shrugged, apparently unconcerned.

On the other side of the sleeping bag, Pikachu wasn't paying attention to the commotion, because he was scratching Ash comfortingly behind the ear. − Hold on just a little but more, okay? We'll be back in a _flash_!

The impromptu three-member Team departed soon after, waving once, then the two hurried behind Pikachu across the trees.

It was only when they reached the dirt road that Lizard realized that the Mouse Pokémon had unintentionally done an Electric Type pun.

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 ***** Forget the game mechanichs for a while: the Seeds have to come from somewhere, right? And since Grovyle and the main character from PMD D/T/S came from a future in ruins, they had to make do without Keckleon Markets™.

 ****** Sorry, this is one of my favourite quote and it fitted quite nicely here, so I couldn't resist... **xP**

* * *

 **A/N.** Here it comes the anime anniversary update! Why did they decide to air the first episode on April Fools is still beyond me, even if it happened in Japan the holiday is spread enough to be known... Oh, well, enough digressing! **xD**

Finally the plot stats to unwind itself, but the real progress will be seen next time for sure! So stay tuned and type ya soon!

 **[Guest1 (Jul 26 2017)** and **jackeroo123:** thanks for your constructive criticism!

 **Guest2 (Nov 17 2017):** sorry but this is NOT set in SMD, as you saw already from the initial peek at part of the landscape. Anyway, thanks for the compliments and I liked too the cameo/Easter Eggs from the previous games, dunno though if it was in a separate timeline or just for fanservice.

 **Rockster:** _10'000'000 Volt Thunderbolt_? Mmmmhhh... I could have... _plans_ for it... Muhuhuhuhuhahahahah! (ops, sorry, my hidden evil side lipped **xD** ).

The motive behind not using Wild Charge as an example is exactly what you wrote: well spotted!

Oh no, I **do** like more the Mega Charizard Y too (and I was extremely disappointed when they didn't give it to Ash's one in order to keep Greninja), but "unfortunately" Lizard had to be a Dragon fanboy due to _reasons_ , so sorry... **^^'**

Thanks for the term correction (i.e. art style), I didn't know what to write so I tried for the closest thing. **]**

* * *

 **Oh, by the way, my April Fools comes in form of a hidden delayed continuation of the chapter so... To all the ones who read my** _A/N_. **and/or noticed that the page was longer than what they imagined, please enjoy**

* * *

 **P~OwO~W**

Poccha, Pikachu and Lizard kept a pace that was progressively and unconsciously adjusted to be comfortable for everyone, given the shape differences, but none less slow. As a matter of fact in less than 15 minutes the Electric Type on the lead slowed down and called a halt since they had reached a sudden impenetrable wall of dense vegetation.

− This is where the edge of the gray starts. − the yellow rodent stated as he carefully sniffed the ivy wrapped around a tall tree.

− Fang may have been right, this does feel like a dungeon. − the Charmander instead brushed the leaves, trying to push them away, without having any effect.

Poccha on the other wing wandered along the green wall, still staying on the path, searching for an opening: if the road was so defined, it had to be frequently used... and so the entrance to be **on** the border between the two.

As the Piplup walked, something shined at the corner of his eye, so he turned around and observed closely. Almost completely hidden by the foliage there was a crystal similar to the ones of Spiral Dungeon.

 _What is it doing here?_ the Water Type wondered as he moved some creeper branches to expose the prism. It was a little taller and wider than him, so even bigger pokémon could spot it if it had been in the open... _Does this mean that the dungeon is abandoned? I never knew it could be possible!_ Just to prove his hypothesis, he tried to split the vegetation on the left of the crystal and the plant gave a bit, making him glimpse the other side.

The light as dimmer than the forest they had just crossed and the bark of the trees that defined the corridor inside was darker, as if the sun rarely shined inside. The terrain was mainly barren, but there were some mushrooms among the roots.

− Guys, I found it! − Poccha called and the two hurried to look inside the tear.

− Seems a nice place. − Lizard observed with a hum.

− How did you find it? − Pikachu inquired, cautiously peeking through the Specs and sniffing the air coming from beyond the separation, wrinkling his nose soon after. Probably because it smelled stale.

− The crystal marked the spot. − the avian pointed at the white glowing gem, making the other pokémon do a double take.

− It's like the ones in Spiral Dungeon! − the reptile gasped. − Why is it here?

− Dunno, maybe someone moved it here to find more easily the dungeon entrance... − the Piplup shrugged and was about to voice the primary concern he had had since finding the path shut, but Pikachu unknowingly interrupted him.

− It could be like the Tree of Beginning... − he patted the gem, but the glow inside didn't waver.

− The what now? − Poccha blinked, momentarily casting aside his matter.

− It's an odd mountain back home, shaped like a tree that has some weird cyan crystals that run through all of it and the kingdom nearby. From what Ash explained to me, after the adventure we had there, it somehow really worked like a plant and was in symbiosis with a Mew. − the Mouse Pokémon explained, still deep in thought, so he missed Lizard's and Poccha's expression of bewilderment. −I think that he mentioned once that a Lucario had been able to communicate with an Aura user human through those crystals too.

− So you really weren't pulling our leg when you said that you have probably met the whole lore, were you? − Poccha managed to ask, shaking Pikachu from his musings.

− Not at all, why? − he asked obliviously, genuine innocent face to testify so.

− N-never mind. − Lizard dismissed quickly, catching on the general cluelessness. − How do we get in? I don't think setting it on fire would help.

− Only if you want to destroy the whole forest. − Pikachu chuckled. − Besides Fang asked you not to. Anyway, do you have any slicing moves among the storage Poccha?

− Not really, but I have an objection now that I see the condition of the dungeon: do we _have to_ go through it? − the other males frowned questioningly. − I mean, if it's abandoned and the entrance sealed, maybe it's not safe to cross anymore.

− I've never seen or heard about an occurrence like this. − the _senpai_ scratched his chin, thinking. − But put like that, this dungeon doesn't sound promising.

− ...How about searching for a different path? The smell inside doesn't convince me either. − Pikachu, Raikou bless his soul, supported his opinion.

Seeing that two out of three agreed, Lizard nodded too. − while time consuming, it would be safe to find other ways in order to bring along whoever is able to heal Ash without putting them at risk. Let's check if there are traces around.

They split, Lizard on the left, Pikachu on the right and Poccha shuffled back the ivy the best he could in order to cover the traces of their passage. The Fire Type soon found a lead from snapped twigs and Pikachu (after being called along with the Piplup) also found the faint scent of pollen and flowers that weren't typical of the forest. Maybe they belonged to a Grass Type if they were lucky.

More confident in their choice, the trio left behind the "Abandoned Dungeon", filing the oddity for later discussion with their respective teammates.

What they didn't see was a tendril of sparkling black dust reach out from the tear, but pop out like a soap bubble once it crossed the edge of the dungeon, leaving nothing behind...

 **X~OwO~Y**

Something was very very wrong.

Ash was woken up with a jolt from his feverish slumber by the sudden sensation and in an instant his battle ready years long built reflexes tapped into all his available and/or useful senses and searched for the source of the disruption: whatever it was, it run deep inside the earth, but its hotspots on the surface were actually two diametrically opposite from where he was laying, one neared than the other.

It took precious seconds for Ash's fuzzed mind to place this sense of wrongness as "hungry and greedy and needy" and not too soon a "beacon of light" (in comparison to the previous "darkness") flared up, defiant and proud at first, then more and more panicked and desperate, calling for anybody's help, starting from the North Wind's.

...

...

 _SUICUNE!_

 **B~OwO~F**

Fang and Rush waved goodbye as the healthy males left for the search, then plopped back down on the sleeping bag, careful not to jostle the Fighting Type.

− Your partner doesn't like puns, does he? − the Torchic chirped quietly, making her snicker.

− Not really, he's happy-go-lucky enough, but he doesn't pun. − a deep sigh. − Yours instead seemed willing to tag along in a joke. − the Totodile smirked. Rush just shrugged in response with a smile on her face.

− He's a little superstitious, but he doesn't pass the occasion to have fun. Oh, by the way, since our fussing partners are away, I wanted to ask a thing about human-turning-pokémon-aftermath. − the Fire Type became resolute.

The reptile blinked, but nodded curious. − Shot as you please.

− How was your first day and/or week? − the avian asked.

Fang hummed, looking back at her experience. That was a good question if she wanted to compare the differences.

− During the first week I tripped on my tail at least three times a day outside a dungeon. I dunno if it's a pokémon thing that your body is more self-conscious in battle situations, because in those the tail had never been a bother. − she looked at Rush, who pondered it a bit and shrugged in a "it could work" way. − Different number of limbs aside, I had trouble at keeping my body temperature at check at first. One of the few things I still know from before becoming a pokémon is how a human works and there's a huge temperature difference between aquatic reptiles and mammals. My body warmth now is lower than the one I had before, so I was cold almost every time. The only thing that solved the problem was munching on bits of Blast Seeds. − she told Rush, making her whistle a low chirp.

− I had the reverse problem. I'm now way warmer than I was, literal inner fire and all, so I solved it by regularly rolling on cold surfaces. − the Torchic shared her own tactics. − To let my body heat up more slowly, you know? − Fang nodded at her reasoning. − The major loss was having these stubby wings. − she fluttered them. − You have no idea how many times I tried to reach to grab something then have nothing to actually _do_ so.

− Then why didn't you evolve? Combusken have arms at least. − the Water Type pointed out, curious. − Your level is high enough from what I saw.

− Poccha and I can't at the moment because we time-travelled: the disruption messed with our chances of evolution. I think there was something about Space too, but I didn't really understood at when it was mentioned. Anyway, a rumor about collecting the Seven Treasures, i.e. seven musical instruments linked to certain Types, suggested that it gave the potentiality of unlocking blocked evolutions. ***** − the Torchic sighed deeply. − We were about to go and try to achieve the last from Lord Giratina, but the Creepy voice ambushed us.

Fang blinked at the unfamiliar name. − From who now? − the other gaped at her.

− You don't know about the Lord of the Spirit World? − a shake of head. − Lord Arceus at least?

− The Totodile thought hard, brain almost overheating from the strain. _Eeeeeeeeeh..._ A frustrated huff. − If I did while I was human, it had to have been wiped. Afterwards I've never heard of them. Who are they?

The mention of erased memory seemed to quell the other's shock. − It's said that Lord Arceus is the Creator of the Universe. He also created the Ruler of: Time, Dialga; Space, Palkia and Antimatter, Giratina. All of Them shaped the universe and, whine no one knows which Type is Lord Arceus, it's known that the primary one of all the Creation Trio is Dragon.

− ...Primary? They're dual types? − the reptile asked warily. She had some dreadful experiences with Dragon Type Legendaries.

− Lord Dialga has Steel, Lord Palkia has Water and Lord Giratina has Ghost. i trained Shadow Claws just for Him before going to World Abyss. − the Chick Pokémon ruffled her feathers.

Fang frowned. − Then why didn't you use that against Suicune? − Rush froze like a Stantler in a Flash.

− ...Can you believe that it's so new and it didn't have the direct Type advantage that I forgot I had it in me? − the bird gaped.

The Big Jaw Pokémon snorted, ready to blow in full laughter, when Ash suddenly startled in his sleep. The girls whirled around in time to see him tense and the black appendages on his head rise from the ground and vibrate. _What in Kyogre's name..._

− **Suicune!** − the Riolu abruptly gasped, jolting so badly that he dislodged the icepack, letting him open his eyes. Even if clouded with pain and exhaustion, they were rightfully trained where the entrance of Spiral Dungeon was. And they were laced with **fear**.

− Ash! Calm down, he's not here! Ha hasn't followed us! − the Bitefire team member tried to reassure him, but he shook his head.

− No, he's... the one... in danger... there's... something w-...wrong in... t-the dungeons! − Ash gritted his fangs and tried to push himself up, in vain since his paws were still too weak to support him.

− **What?!** − the explorers shouted in unison.

− Something's... attacking him... he's gonna... − the Fighting Type whimpered in pain as he tried one more time to stand on all fours. Fang attempted to stop him and pitifully it wasn't that hard. − You **have**... to **help him!** − he growled, a bit out of it.

− But what about you?! We can't leave you alone! − Rush seemed seriously taken aback by that guttural sound, not that Fang was feeling any better.

− _**He's not gonna make it if you don't!**_ − Ash was so driven by dismay that managed to say cry so in a single strangled yell. He panted hard after that outburst, but successfully glared at them through half-lidded eyes. − I'll... be fine... I can't... move, so... it's up... to you. − his following breath was hitched. − _Please_.

That final plea struck a chord inside Fang, who threw a glance at the other ex-human that seemed to share the feeling.

− Well, since we have an official Request from a Client, we can't say no, can we? − Fang scooped up her bag and put it on. This whole situation was pure madness, but Ash's new senses had saved her from becoming a Totod-icicle, so at least she owned him the benefit of the doubt.

− Yessir, consider your Mission accepted! − Rush agreed readily. − But you won't try to do anything stupid or reckless while we're away, it's a deal? − she fussed with a scolding tone.

Ash nodded shakily, paws gripping the cloth of the sleeping bag hard.

− Good, off we go! − Fang declared, sparing a second to put on his forehead the icepack again, then the female duo impromptu team dashed to the entrance of Spiral Dungeon.

− Just a Fire and a Water Type running towards an unknown danger... It feels like the good old times! − Rush laughed a bit hysterically as she started to take the lead due to higher Speed base stat.

− You betcha! Above all since it's to save someone who tried to kill or maim you! − Fang added just as overwrought breathless.

− That's always the best part! − the Chick Pokémon agreed as they busted out the foliage and sighted the dungeon entrance.

Never breaking from their run, they sprinted as the sound of brawl and panicked shrieks reached their ears. The " _Ash was right_ " thought was soon forgotten when the girls finally came in sight of what was happening.

The scene would haunt their nightmares for a few nights almost certainly.

* * *

 **Do you wanna save the game?**

►YES

NO

...φ

 **SAVED.**

* * *

 ***** This is really a totally made up rumor in order to justify the in game possibility of unlocking the evolution of the maincharacter and their partner. Just for you to know...

* * *

 **2nd A/N.** Here's the real April Fool: the **cliffhanger of DOOM!**

See ya next time!


End file.
